


Мистер Сегундус и непредсказуемая Английская магия

by Nefril



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefril/pseuds/Nefril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вы же врач, Сегундус. А я вроде как больной. Психически, - сказал Чилдермасс.<br/>- Я начинаю очень сомневаться, что больной здесь только Вы, - ответил Джон Сегундус. - Или что Вы вообще больны.<br/>Или история о том, как доктор Сегундус из психиатрической лечебницы Старкросс оказался вовлечен в загадочную историю с пленницами из страны фей, странными пациентами и возвращением магии в Англию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мистер Сегундус и непредсказуемая Английская магия

**Author's Note:**

> Во-первых, все это чуток бредово.  
> Во-вторых, автор не умеет писать детективы.  
> В-третьих, автор не жил в Лондоне.  
> В-четвертых, автор вычитывал как мог, но бета все еще нужна.  
> В-пятых... Впрочем, неважно.  
> ООС основных персонажей вызван непосредственно обстановкой и психическими расстройствами, невахарактерность второстепенных - тем, что, увы, автор мог действительно их слегка перекроить.  
> Примите во внимание все эти факторы, и только потом беритесь за чтение.

Джон Сегундус бегло просмотрел карту больного.   
\- Занятный случай, - пробормотал он вполголоса.  
Детектив, которого звали то ли Дэвис, то ли Левис - Сегундус не расслышал и постеснялся переспрашивать, а потому старался обращаться к нему вежливым покашливанием - этот самый детектив нахмурился и сказал.  
\- Никакой он не занятный. Здесь что-то нечисто, и этот парень определенно должен знать больше, чем говорит.  
\- Разве он ничего вам не сказал? - Сегундус поднял удивленный взгляд от бумаг на детектива.  
Тот нахмурился еще сильнее и сложил руки на груди, делаясь похожим на нахохлившегося встрепанного воробья.  
\- Сказал. Много чего. Что жил в позапрошлом веке, что умеет расседлывать лошадь с закрытыми глазами и что путешествует в магический мир. Но это никак не объясняет, как он словил пулю и как оказался в Лондоне.   
\- Если он подозреваемый, то почему его перевели сюда? - недоуменно проговорил Джон Сегундус, потому что любопытство было его главным пороком - что бы занимательное и загадочное, на его взгляд, он ни услышал, его начинал точить изнутри интерес о том, как же все было на самом деле.  
\- Доктор, - устало вздохнул детектив, перестав, наконец, хмуриться и став обычным измотанным служителем закона. - Мы не можем считать его подозреваемым. Хотя бы потому, что нет никакого состава преступления. Ну, кроме того, что этот несчастный нарушил общественный порядок, выпав из холодильника в Теско. Да и сам он ни на кого не заявил...  
\- Из холодильника? - с тенью сомнения в голосе переспросил Джон. Он решил, что ослышался, потому что картина раненого в плечо человека, появляющегося из холодильника посреди продуктового магазина никак не укладывалась у него в голове. Даже несмотря на то, что воображение у него было богатое, и работал он психиатром, в чьи обязанности входило выслушивание множества в самом деле экстравагантных историй.  
\- Именно, - кивнул детектив Дэвис или Левис. Он потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, будто этот разговор вызывал у него головную боль. - Послушайте, - сказал он, наконец. - Я не совсем в праве рассказывать Вам подробности дела. Но раз уж Вы будете его лечить - и, очень надеюсь, что вылечите - Вам стоит знать пару деталей, - мужчина снова замолчал на пару мгновений и перевел взгляд на доктора Сегундуса. Тот кивнул, подтвердив тем самым свою готовность слушать дальше и принять ответственность за то, что ему раскрывают важные детали дела.   
\- Он пробудет здесь до тех пор, пока не сможет дать показания, хоть как-нибудь содействующие расследованию. Потому что одно дело - огнестрел, который случается чаще, чем хотелось бы, но все-таки случается, и никто не будет... В общем, за висяк такого рода начальство не намылит никому шею сильнее, чем обычно. А другое дело - вон он, - детектив наклонился ближе к столу и постучал по карточке новоприбывшего пациента. - У него в плече пуля, отлитая в начале 19-ого века, как нам сказали эксперты. А сам он лопочет о какой-то мистической чуши.  
Дэвис-Левис бросил на Сегундуса укоризненный взгляд, будто это он сам, Джон Сегундус, был во всем виноват. Однако же, Джон быстро понял, что ему полагается просто кивнуть, соглашаясь с невысказанной мыслью детектива о том, какой подлец этот его свидетель, что ничего не может свидетельствовать, а только нарушает спокойствие простых граждан и усталых детективов. Тем временем служитель закона продолжил.  
\- Мы, конечно, можем выбить у суда постановление и созвать комиссию мед экспертов, чтобы признать его невменяемым, но расследованию это не поможет. И держать в больнице не можем - плечо-то зажило, - казалось, будто детектив глубоко сожалеет об этом факте, хотя Джон искренне считал, что детектив не жесток - он просто делает свою работу и вполне правомерно расстраивается, если обстоятельства складываются не в его пользу.  
\- Так что, черт с ним, пусть полежит в гос лечебнице, раз страховки у него нет. Направление мы выбили у психиатра той больницы, где ему заштопывали плечо. Согласие на госпитализацию этот несчастный дал, хоть и с неохотой, и будет зарегистрирован в Лондоне, как свидетель.  
Доктор Сегундус снова кивнул, по чистой инерции, но детектив молчал.  
\- Это все, что я должен знать? - уточнил он нерешительно, когда молчание затянулось.  
Детектив осмотрел стол, за которым они разговаривали, ища глазами что-то, затем остановил взгляд на карточке пациента, о котором они говорили все это время.  
\- Посмотрите, там должны быть бумаги на освидетельствование, - махнул он рукой в направлении тонкой папки. - Он их подписал, и сказал, что постарается помочь нам чем сможет. Сомневаюсь, что он поможет. Но поможете вы. Как только его можно будет принять за вменяемого человека - проводите освидетельствование и передавайте его нам.  
\- Но детектив! - возмущенно воскликнул Сегундус. - Это немного... - незаконно, хотел было сказать Джон, но вспомнил, что служитель закона, в общем-то, сидит перед ним и просит об этом.  
\- Послушайте, - перебил Джона детектив, прежде чем тот успел придумать подходящий синоним слову "незаконно". - Я прошу Вас отойти от правил для того, чтобы облегчить жизнь всем нам: вам - со сбором этой дурацкой комиссии, мне - с расследованием и лишней бумажной волокитой, и самому бедняге, которому явно не доставляет удовольствия пребывание в дурдоме. Понимаете меня, доктор? - тон у него был доверительный и усталый, и Джон согласно кивнул.  
\- Конечно, - ответил он.  
\- Звоните, если что, - добавил детектив, уже поднимаясь из-за стола. - Что-то уточнить, или, может...  
\- Я буду извещать вас о прогрессе в лечении, - снова кивнул доктор Сегундус, учтиво избавив детектива от необходимости просить его снова о не совсем законном деле.  
\- Большое спасибо, доктор Сегундус, - пожал ему на прощание руку то ли Дэвис, то ли Левис. - Хорошего дня.  
\- Непременно, - пробормотал Джон Сегундус вполголоса. - День должен быть хорошим, если уж он так начался.  
Едва ли в этом его замечании была хоть нота сарказма, потому что Джон относился к тому типу людей, что в высшей степени ценят все необычное, что происходит в их жизни. Загадочный пациент и тайный сговор с детективом Скотланд Ярда прекрасно подходили под определение необычности в жизни Джона Сегундуса.

Джон, как главврач отделения, был любим всеми, за исключением пожилого, дородного, но чрезмерно брюзгливого доктора Фокскасла, заведовавшего отделением экспертизы, в котором пару лет назад работал и доктор Сегундус. Так что, пока Сегундус добирался до палаты новоприбывшего через коридоры стационара, он выслушал с десяток разной любезности приветствий, приглашение на ужин вечером пятницы от своего доброго друга доктора Ханифута, слезную просьбу медсестры Джейн о том, чтобы ей все-таки дали выходной на этой неделе, чтобы проведать кузин, и еще множество разного сорта информации, которая казалась ему важной, но при этом начисто выветрила из головы мысли о том, что же он хотел сказать некоему Джону Чилдермассу, ставшему их пациентом не далее как сегодня утром.  
Через десять минут, уже почти добравшись до западного крыла, где располагали обычно тихих и бессловесных стариков с деменцией, доктор Сегундус постарался очень вежливо завершить диалог о погоде с мадам Лэнгби, которая в очередной раз навещала своего мужа, содержащегося в лечебнице Старкросс еще с тех пор, как доктор Сегундус не был доктором, а всего лишь студентом, и до сих пор никак не идущего на поправку. Мадам Лэнгби все говорила и говорила что-то, желая Джону хорошего дня, когда тот понял, что уже у цели - в двух шагах от него была дверь в нужную палату. Он все еще кивал и желал мистеру Лэнгби скорейшего выздоровления, когда начал подбираться все ближе и ближе к заветной двери, так, чтобы она оказалась у него за спиной. Он уже положил руку на ручку двери, когда его собеседница внезапно вспомнила об очередном прогнозе синоптиков и начала подробно его пересказывать.  
Именно тогда Джон и решился поступиться своими хорошими манерами ради хотя бы трех минут в тишине. Он коротко извинился, пробормотав что-то о новом пациенте и неотложности его обследования, и юркнул за дверь. Затем он прислонился к ней спиной, будто ожидая, что мадам Лэнгби начнет штурмовать палату, но ничего не произошло. Джон облегченно выдохнул, а после сообразил, что все это выглядит крайне невежливо - врываться в чужую палату в поисках убежища и даже не представиться ее обитателю.  
Джон смущенно кашлянул, одернул полы халата и покрепче перехватил планшет с бумагами о некоем Джоне Чилдермассе, с которым ему предстояло познакомиться.  
\- Добрый день, - проговорил он, делая пару шагов вглубь палаты, где в кресле у кровати, вполоборота к нему, сидел пациент. - Меня зовут Джон Сегундус и я...  
\- И вы мой лечащий врач или как-то так, - без особого почтения перебил доктора Сегундуса мужчина, обернувшись к нему целиком. В руках он держал какую-то книгу, заложив пальцем то место, где остановился, и в целом оказался человеком крайне бандитского вида. - Я понял. Задавайте свои вопросы, и дело пойдет быстрее, - добавил он, пока Джон его рассматривал.  
Джон растерялся. Сначала потому, что никак не мог осознать, как это в его сознание пробралось слово "бандитский", потому что Джон никогда не составлял впечатление о людях так поспешно и в таких грубых выражениях. Но, по здравому рассуждению, Джон решил, что нет иного слова, более верно описывающего этого Чилдермасса - человека лет тридцати, с ниспадающими на лицо прядями длинных черных волос, с темным тяжелым и цепким взглядом из-под сведенных бровей и трехдневной щетиной самого непрезентабельного вида. Да и голос у него был низкий, достаточно грубый и с явным северным акцентом.  
\- Определенно, - решил Джон Сегундус, - этот человек не выглядит законопослушным.  
И, тем не менее, даже составив для себя первое впечатление о Чилдермассе, Джон все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: не так часто его пациенты давали ему указания. Доктор Сегундус попытался сориентироваться в том, как стоит начать стандартный опрос, но ничего дельного не придумал, а потому просто уткнулся в бланк и, прочистив горло, начал зачитывать вопросы по пунктам.  
\- Ваше имя?  
\- Джон Чилдермасс.  
\- Ваш возраст?  
\- Тридцать шесть.  
\- Вы знаете, где сейчас находитесь?  
\- Лечебница Старкросс, третий этаж, западное крыло, палата номер 24.  
Доктор Сегундус сделал мысленную пометку о том, что пациент определенно внимателен к деталям, раз уж потрудился запомнить место своего пребывания с такой точностью, и продолжил.  
\- Вы знаете, как здесь оказались?  
\- Подписал бумаги и оказался.  
\- Можете озвучить жалобы...  
\- Пусть принесут книг.  
\- Простите? - сбитый с толку, Джон поднял взгляд от бланков на своего пациента. Тот невозмутимо ответил.  
\- Я жалуюсь на скуку, так что пусть принесут книг.  
\- Больше ничего не беспокоит?  
\- Старик за стенкой распевает сонеты.  
\- Мистер Чилдермасс, - устало сказал Джон. - К сожалению, мне нужно записать не то, что вас не устраивает в Старкроссе.  
\- Я знаю, о чем этот вопрос, доктор. Там дальше по списку будет еще вопрос о том, считаю ли я себя сумасшедшим.  
\- Вас опрашивали раньше?  
\- Нет, мне не доводилось быть у мозгоправов или в психушке. Я об этом читал.  
\- Так, раз вы знаете вопросы, расскажете мне что-нибудь? Мне нужно заполнить бланк, и вы бы мне очень помогли...  
\- Я бы так на вашем месте не думал.  
Сегундус взглянул на пациента настороженно. Такие фразы были типичны, и к ним стоило присматриваться - это могли быть признаки параноидального состояния, могли быть признаки навязчивой идеи, и Джону нужно было понять, в чем дело. Особенно, учитывая, что все предыдущие ответы не давали никаких подсказок.  
\- Вам не хватит бланка, чтобы записать все, - усмехнулся пациент в ответ.  
\- Я могу выслушать вас, а потом...  
\- А потом поставить предварительный диагноз и начать кормить меня чудными таблетками.  
\- Вы не согласны с тем, чтобы Вас лечили?  
\- Я бы не подписал бумаги, если бы не был согласен.  
Джон ощутил, что разговор заходит в тупик. Где-то на периферии сознания он посочувствовал детективам, которые пытались добиться от Чилдермасса свидетельских показаний, и посочувствовал себе самому, потому что не мог придумать, о чем спросить еще.  
\- Поймите, раз Вы согласны на лечение, то мне нужно знать, что именно мы должны лечить, - сделал еще одну попытку вразумить пациента Джон.  
\- Выпишите мне снотворное, для начала.  
Джон вскинулся, как гончая, почуявшая след. Проблемы со сном это уже что-то.  
\- Вас мучает бессонница? Кошмары?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Чилдермасс. - Сонеты старика из соседней палаты.  
Джон понуро опустил плечи. След никуда не привел.  
Несколько минут они провел в молчании; Джон с настойчивостью, достойной всяких похвал, перелистывал бланки, закрепленные в планшете, в надежде найти там приемлемый вариант решения проблемы с угрюмым и молчаливым пациентом, увиливающим от всяких расспросов, а сам пациент смотрел за окно, на окружавший Старкросс парк - не слишком ухоженный и достаточно старый.  
\- Доктор, - подал вдруг голос Чилдермасс. - А вы никогда не хотели преподавать?  
Джон поднял на него недоуменный взгляд, и Чилдермасс пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, будто в поиске какой-то реакции, будто ждал чего-то.  
\- Да, - ответил Сегундус, решив, что поддержать разговор все-таки стоит - вдруг пациент скажет хоть что-то полезное, вовлекшись в беседу. - Да, было дело.  
\- И чем все закончилось?  
\- Поражением, полагаю.  
\- Не ладите со студентами?  
\- Не лажу с их родителями.  
\- А с Ханифутом вы по-прежнему ладите?  
Джон нахмурился, озадаченный не самим вопросом, а его постановкой. "По-прежнему"? И откуда он знает доктора Ханифута?  
Вероятно, недоуменное выражение лица Сегундуса сказало о чем-то Чилдермассу, и тот, отведя взгляд за окно, негромко проговорил.  
\- Извините, я мог что-то напутать, и мне не стоило...  
\- Нет-нет, - придя в себя окончательно, перебил его извинения Джон. - Мы с доктором Ханифутом старые друзья, еще со времен моего студенчества. Все в порядке, - рассеянно добавил он, все еще не до конца уверенный в том, что происходит.  
Откуда этот человек мог знать? Услышал от медсестер? Знает самого Ханифута? Был здесь раньше и скрывает это? Но никаких записей о нем нет, и он тут всего пару часов, чтобы разговорить сестер, и сам Джон его раньше не встречал, потому что если бы встречал, то точно запомнил бы. Оставалось только спросить доктора Ханифута на обеденном перерыве, не встречал ли он этого угрюмого субъекта раньше.  
Пока Джон обо всем этом раздумывал, вышеназванный субъект поднялся, наконец, из своего кресла и, придерживая больное плечо, подошел к окну.  
\- Ну, хоть что-то не меняется, - пробормотал он на грани слышимости, тем самым подлив масла в огонь домыслов доктора Сегундуса.  
\- Вы же придете завтра, доктор? Задавать свои вопросы и заполнять бланки? - спросил Чилдермасс, все так же глядя на мрачный старый парк, окружавший лечебницу.  
\- Да, полагаю, - понуро кивнул Джон. - Без этого мы не сможем начать лечение.  
\- Тогда принесите книг, - обернулся, наконец, Чилдермасс. - Если Вас не затруднит, - добавил он, хотя вежливости в его тоне не прибавилось. - Я бы набросал пару названий, - продолжил он, - но мне не оставили ни ручки, ни бумаги.  
Джон поколебался пару мгновений. С разговорами у них не вышло, но, может, выйдет подкупить его за книги. И, заодно, узнать, чем он интересуется, этот Чилдермасс. И как выглядит его почерк.  
\- Это может оказаться полезным, - решил для себя доктор Сегундус. - Особенно почерк.  
И он протянул Чилдермассу свой планшет с прикрепленной к нему ручкой на цепочке.  
\- Напишите, что нужно, на обороте бланков. Я постараюсь найти.  
Тот кивнул, недолго думая, перевернул лист со своим недавним опросом - что заставило Джона сдержать горестный вздох - и начеркал пару строчек.  
\- Спасибо, - он протянул планшет Сегундусу. - Жду Вас завтра.  
Джон попрощался с Чилдермассом, пожелав ему хорошего дня и спешно покинул палату.  
На обороте бланка размашистым уверенным почерком было написано "Засните пораньше, доктор Сегундус, и Вы увидите интересный сон".  
Джон в очередной раз понуро вздохнул, перевернул бланк и отправился в свой кабинет. Переписывать злополучный опрос злополучного Чилдермасса.

По необъяснимой причине Джон действительно уехал домой пораньше - работы в отделении не было, доктор Ханифут исчез еще в середине дня, отправившись на конференцию где-то в Йорке, и Джон так и не спросил у него о своем пациенте, и задерживаться в Старкроссе не было решительно никакой причины.  
Спустя десять минут пешей прогулки Сегундус добрался домой, в квартиру на углу Кимберли Гарденс и Грин Лейн, которую он умудрился снять за бесценок у какой-то давней знакомой своей прежней хозяйки, мисс Плезанс. Джон возносил хвалу небесам за то, что по протекции его добрейшей лендледи он смог снять жилье всего в двух шагах от лечебницы, но все это омрачалось тем, что жил он теперь посреди шума, суеты, ресторанов и кондитерской лавки прямо напротив. Все это искушало Джона пойти и действительно вкусно поесть, а не научиться, наконец, готовить самому хоть что-то, кроме овсянки и тостов.  
Дома, после ужина, он позвонил Ханифуту - узнать, как там его конференция, но Ханифут, вероятно, был чем-то занят, и Джон просто оставил сообщение. Затем, в поисках нового занятия, он бесцельно побродил по комнатам - не то, чтобы их было много, но прежде у него была только одна комната, а теперь стало несколько, так что он мог наслаждаться расхаживанием туда-сюда сколько ему было угодно - но все равно на ум ничего не шло.  
Уже готовясь ко сну, он вспомнил, что еще утром обещал дать отгул Джейн, потом вспомнил еще о каких-то мелочах, которые должен будет сделать. И, погрузившись в составление плана на день, он лег и совершенно незаметно для себя уснул, все еще пролистывая в сознании список важных дел.  
Вскоре список дел сменился на страницы старой книги, со странными знаками и полуистертыми гравюрами, и его окружил шелест ее листов.   
Книга обретала очертания в его сне, шелест становился громче, напоминая отчего-то хлопанье крыльев, и два неясных абриса, склонившиеся над книгой, стали фигурами двух мужчин. Один из них был сед, невысок и смотрел сквозь стекла очков сосредоточенно, а второй был заметно моложе, выше, и усмехался дерзко и задорно. Мужчины переговаривались о чем-то негромко, шелест листов скрадывал их слова, но Джону было не до того - он смотрел во все глаза, и видел витающие вокруг них потоки - золотистые, переливающиеся, со всполохами прочих цветов, складывающихся калейдоскопом и рассыпающихся обратно в вихри из солнечного света. Двое, наконец, подняли глаза от книги и взглянули на Джона - высокий улыбнулся ему, а тот, что ниже, сдержанно кивнул. И тогда Джон понял, что потоки, которые его так очаровали, исходят от них - от этих двоих людей, что это их сила. Их магия - вдруг озарило Джона.  
\- Магия, - повторил Джон про себя. - Звучит так, будто я всю жизнь желал ее увидеть.  
Однако оба мага склонились над книгой снова, и видение начало затухать и темнеть - будто вперед вышла высокая черная фигура, и она надвигалась на Джона, вытесняя его из этого момента. Вместо шагов Джон слышал лишь хлопанье крыльев, которое теперь стало отчетливее, и когда темный силуэт заслонил собой все, надсадный каркающий звук заставил Сегундуса отшатнуться, и он начал падать.  
Падение длилось краткий миг, словно он лишь переплавлялся в новое видение, которое проступало сейчас перед его глазами.  
Он видел молодую женщину в кресле у камина. Черты ее сложно было различить, потому что сидела она вполоборота к Джону, и была так бездвижна, что показалась ему спящей.  
Женщина тяжело вздохнула, и этот звук разлетелся по комнате, словно по огромной зале. Звук начал дробиться и множиться, и стал казаться Сегундусу воем ветра и скрипом веток в лесу, треском, что издают старые деревья, и гулом пустых коридоров заброшенных замков.  
Женщина в кресле обернулась, и Джон увидел ее - бледное усталое лицо, обрамленное спутанными волосами, потухшие глаза, и ярчайший бутон розы, что она держала в губах.  
Звуки леса, и ветра, и гула в вековых сводах стали громче и ближе.   
Тень за ее спиной вдруг стала темнеть и становиться все гуще и материальнее, и оказалась вовсе не тенью. Оказалась копией, точным отражением женщины в кресле, какой она могла бы быть, нарядись она в платье, расшитое бисером, надень она нитки жемчуга на шею и атласные ленты, чтобы те скрепляли ее высокую прическу.  
В устах той женщины не было розы, но глаза ее были так же печальны и так же безжизненны ее черты.  
Джон попытался сделать к ней шаг, но какофония скрипов, и стонов, и воя набирала обороты. Стены комнаты стали исчезать, а за ними проявляться то место, которому и принадлежали эти звуки - своды заброшенного дворца, оплетенного ветвями деревьев, и чаща, непроглядно густая, обступающая его, в которой гулял ветер, завывая между разросшимися, покореженными временем корнями, похожими на вгрызающиеся в землю когти.  
Джон посмотрел под ноги, и эти корни уже оплели его, ухватили за лодыжки и тянули вниз, будто и в самом деле были когтями. В начале он еще пытался сопротивляться, но понял, что сила, утягивающая его под землю, непреодолима, и обреченно зажмурился.  
Когда он раскрыл глаза, перед ним не было никого - ни двух женщин, ни сводов разрушенного зала, ни леса оживших деревьев.  
Перед ним было зеркало, из которого на Джона смотрел незнакомец.   
Джон обернулся, окинув взглядом почти пустую комнату, в которой оказался, а после вернулся к зеркалу.  
Комната была та же, но вместо Сегундуса в отражении был некто другой - мужчина удивительной внешности, привлекательной и отталкивающей в равной степени. Его белые, отливающие расплавленным серебром волосы были зачесаны назад, так, что ни единая прядь не выбивалась и не спадала на высокий лоб. Брови вразлет были так же белы, а глаза, светлые как рассветное небо, казались холоднее льда. Мужчина улыбался, но улыбка не трогала эти нечеловеческие глаза, и оттого казалось, что тонкие губы сложились не более чем в усмешке - угрожающей и опасной.  
Джон коснулся зеркала рукой, и оно расплавилось под его пальцами, и по отражению пошла рябь.  
Мужчина нахмурился, весьма недовольный тем, что его потревожили, но Сегундус не придал этому значения, коснувшись зеркала и другой рукой, погружая кончики пальцев в плавящееся стекло.  
Отражение исказилось еще одной волной ряби, и тогда лицо беловолосого мужчины окончательно стало гримасой гнева. Он стремительно вскинул руки и ударил по зеркалу со своей стороны.  
Раздался звук бьющегося стекла, столь громкий в царившей до этого тишине, что Джону показалось, будто рушится вся комната.  
И прежде, чем Джон успел среагировать, его отбросило толчком к противоположной стене, а острые осколки разбитого зеркала полетели прямо в него, протыкая его грудь насквозь и прибивая к стене, будто он был бабочкой, которую насаживают на иглу.  
В тот момент, когда последний осколок, со смеющимся в нем беловолосым человеком, воткнулся Джону прямо в сердце, он проснулся.  
В первые несколько секунд он судорожно хватал ртом воздух, будто еще до конца не осознавая, что нет ни боли, ни осколка зеркала в сердце, ни смеха, звенящего в ушах в унисон с бьющимся стеклом.  
Джон стер подрагивающей рукой холодный пот со лба, откинул с лица слипшиеся пряди и пару раз глубоко вдохнул.  
На часах было без двадцати шесть.  
Спать Джону Сегундусу больше не хотелось. Хотелось избегать зеркал, роз и любых деревьев, выглядящих старше, чем сам Джон Сегундус.  
Джон глубоко вдохнул еще пару раз, откинул одеяло и побрел принимать душ.

Несмотря на свою работу, а может, и благодаря ей, доктор Сегундус не считал необходимым препарировать себя и свои собственные мысли так, как он это делал с пациентами.  
Для начала, Джону не нравилось копаться и в головах пациентов и знать о них больше, чем они сами, но это хотя бы могло им помочь. Это помогало большинству из них, и Сегундус был рад этому - что его работа все-таки облегчает жизнь если не ему, то другим.  
Что касается копания в самом себе, он пришел к выводу, что, помимо неприятных ощущений и сомнений в собственной адекватности, это не принесет ничего.  
Неприятных ощущений в жизни Джона было и так немало, несмотря на то, что он был крайне вежлив, тактичен, неконфликтен и далее по списку. А может быть, и благодаря этому.  
Поэтому сон - кошмар, уточнил про себя Джон - он препарировать не стал.  
Он принял душ, приготовил завтрак, стараясь убедить себя в том, что если в овсянку добавить джем с другим вкусом, то это уже смахивает на разнообразие, и начал собираться в Старкросс, чтобы окунуться в работу с самого утра.  
Чтобы окончательно сбросить с себя морок не самого приятного сновидения, он снова прошелся пешком - по прямой до конца Кимберли Гарденс, а дальше по Сейнт Аннс Роуд до самого парка, напротив которого и находилась лечебница.  
Когда он добрался до ее ворот, увитых плющом, несмотря на активные попытки персонала его искоренить, на часах было чуть больше семи.  
Джон Сегундус понуро вздохнул и направился по узкой дорожке к служебному входу лечебницы Старкросс.

Медбрат на посту тихо посапывал, укрывшись чьей-то мед.картой, но когда гулкие в пустых коридорах больницы звуки шагов Сегундуса приблизились к нему, резко вскинулся, чуть не потеряв равновесие и не упав с колченогого стула.  
\- Доброе утро, доктор Сегундус, - прочистив горло, поздоровался он.  
Джон в ответ кивнул и виновато улыбнулся, будто извиняясь за то, что появился так рано, да еще и разбудил бедолагу медбрата.  
\- Доброе, Реми. Как ночь?  
\- Все в порядке. Правда, мистер Сауспик, кажется, сменил репертуар. Теперь он поет Nisi Dominus.  
\- О, он перешел на Вивальди. Это хороший знак, вы так не считаете?  
\- Лучше бы ему перейти на снотворное посильнее. Джейн всю ночь только им и занималась, ни минуты покоя, - со вздохом пожаловался добросердечный Реми.  
\- Джейн! - Сегундус вдруг вспомнил о том, что составлял план на день, и медсестра Джейн в этом плане точно фигурировала. - Реми, будь добр, отправь ее в мой кабинет, когда увидишь, - попросил он. - Милая Джейн просит меня об отгуле уже который день, - добавил Джон рассеянно, будто недоумевая, как он мог такое допустить.  
Реми согласно закивал, и Джон решил, что вполне может закончить свой утренний опрос коллег на этом добросердечном медбрате, а потому отправился в свой кабинет. Дожидаться там Джейн и того времени, когда положено просыпаться и приходить на работу всем тем, кто соблюдает хорошие манеры, а не как сам Джон, будят своих коллег ни свет ни заря.  
Свой кабинет доктор Сегундус любил трепетно - и высокие стрельчатые окна, которые пропускали так много света, и массивные книжные шкафы, доставшиеся ему от прежнего обитателя кабинета и теперь обретшие новую жизнь и заставленные книгами, а не рамками с дипломами и наградами, которые собрал у себя предшественник Джона, и письменный стол, на котором помещалось так много всего - даже кактус, которого Джон называл Сократом, и который ему подарила миссис Плезанс в день его отъезда.  
Однако теперь на идеально убранном столе Джона лежал сложенный вчетверо листок и портил всю картину.  
Джон сел в кресло, поставил рядом свой видавший лучшие времена портфель и возмущенно посмотрел на листок. Тот, как и предполагалось, даже не думал исчезать, чтобы вернуть рабочее место доктора Сегундуса в первозданно-идеальный вид.  
Тогда Джон поднял его и развернул.  
Размашистым уверенным почерком там было написано "История и практика Английской магии, История Короля-Ворона для детей".  
Сегундус отстраненно подумал, что дефектов моторики у писавшего нет, и никаких искажений почерка, достаточных для того, чтобы предполагать психосоматику, тоже нет.  
Сегундус перевернул лист. Тот оказался бланком первичного опроса и был заполнен рукой самого Сегундуса. Пациентом значился Джон Чилдермасс.  
Джон недоуменно нахмурился - вчера на листе было написано совершенно другое. А что бланк был именно тот, Джон не сомневался: он хорошо помнил, как заполнял его, как отдал планшет Чилдермассу, а затем, горестно вздыхая, переписывал его заново, потому что на обороте тот написал...  
"Засните пораньше, доктор Сегундус, и Вы увидите интересный сон" - пронеслось в голове Джона, и он с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что фраза была произнесена голосом Чилдермасса - низким, раскатистым и с северным акцентом.  
\- Бессмыслица, - тряхнул головой доктор Сегундус.  
Он повертел листок так и этак, посмотрел его на просвет, и не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, решил, что это его воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку.  
\- Я не помнил о ней до этого момента, - решил Джон. - Не помнил о надписи. А теперь, после того, как я увидел кошмар, воспоминания исказились и заместили собой настоящие.  
Получалось очень логично. И очень научно. Джон любил логику и любил науку, и поэтому, тряхнув головой еще раз, вернулся к делам насущным.  
\- Например, - подумал Сегундус, - почему бы мне действительно не поискать книги для этого Чилдермасса? Он написал всего два названия, и едва ли отыскать их будет сложно.  
Джон помнил, что где-то на территории Старкросса должна быть библиотека; для персонала и для тех, кому было позволено передвигаться по территории комплекса и иметь при себе книги. Таких было не слишком много, но читали они за десятерых, потому что чем еще заниматься человеку, идущему на поправку, в лечебнице, где его окружают те, кто на поправку никогда не пойдут?  
Джон открыл на рабочем компьютере электронный каталог библиотеки Старкросса, ввел первое название и ничего не получил. Он перепечатал название - ввел первую часть, про историю и практику. Каталог выдал список из нескольких пособий по иглоукалыванию и массажу. Никакого упоминания Английской магии или чего бы то ни было, близкого к ней, не нашлось. Сегундус не сдался и ввел название второй книги. Каталог услужливо предложил ему трактаты о том, как воспитывать детей, о белых воронах, о королях Англии всех эпох, но ничего, что содержало бы хоть намек на Короля-Ворона.  
Джон нахмурился, пошевелил пальцами над клавиатурой, задумчиво посмотрел на кактус, будто ожидая от него совета.  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал Джон, откидываясь в кресле и признавая, что он все-таки заинтересован в дальнейших поисках. - Значит, они не такие популярные. Тем интереснее становится. Надеюсь, правда, Чилдермасс не букинист, и книги будут не трехсотлетней давности.  
Потом Джон вспомнил, как Чилдермасс выглядит, примерил на него образ букиниста и очень засомневался, что такое может быть. Тем более, по мнению Джона Сегундуса, в книжных коллекционеров не стреляли средь бела дня.  
Джон откопал в портфеле свой телефон, мельком заметил, что нет еще и восьми, и начал набирать в строку поисковика те же названия.  
Поисковик выдал множество ерунды на первый запрос, отправляя доктора Сегундуса на сайты очень сомнительного содержания, предлагавшие все виды магических услуг, которые неизвестный маг исполнял исключительно на территории Англии и только по предоплате. Второй запрос не выдал Джону ни информации о детской книге, ни вообще каких-либо сведений о Короле-Вороне, как таковом. Зато осчастливил его подробной инструкцией о том, как приручать ворон и как содержать их в домашних условиях. Ни то, ни другое Джону решительно не было нужно, и он раздосадованно отложил телефон в сторону.  
\- Тем хуже для мистера Чилдермасса, - вздохнул доктор Сегундус. - Сам он не говорит ничего, книг я не нашел, а диагноз поставить как-то нужно. И пока что в голову мне приходят только неутешительные его варианты.  
В этот момент в дверь постучали, и Сегундус вынырнул, наконец, из своей задумчивости.  
Посетителем оказалась медсестра Джейн с бланком на отгул, и Сегундус, виновато улыбнувшись, начал искать в столе свою печать, чтобы заверить чертов листок, который, как он полагал, успели проклясть не только бедняга Джейн и сам Джон, но и все прочие, кто участвовал в его выдаче и еще будет участвовать в его последующем пути. Печать была найдена в кармане халата, который преспокойно висел на своем законном месте, на вешалке рядом с дверью. Джон был готов провалиться сквозь землю перед милой Джейн, которой пришлось воочию наблюдать, что он, Джон Сегундус, - тот еще нескладный и рассеянный болван, несмотря на должность главы отделения. Однако девушка не выказала никаких признаков недовольства, сделала комплимент галстуку Джона и упорхнула за дверь. Для надежности Джон подошел к зеркалу и поправил галстук еще раз. На всякий случай.

Стоит ли говорить, что свой утренний обход Джон собирался начать с палаты Чилдермасса. И у него это даже почти получилось.  
Ровно в десять он выбрался из кабинета, чтобы, наконец, без угрозы разбудить и потревожить кого-нибудь, совершить свой утренний ритуал приветствий и разговоров, а после навестить своих пациентов, как ему перезвонил Ханифут. Он с искренним разочарованием в голосе сообщил, что конференция была скучной даже для него, и что он уже держит путь обратно.  
Спустя еще пару минут Джон встретил старшую сестру Гвинет Гроувз, которая дежурила в отделении в ночь, и та в очень красочных выражениях, весьма разительно отличавшихся от рассказа медбрата Реми, которого Сегундус встретил на посту, поведала ему о вокальных способностях мистера Сауспика. Старик был закреплен не за Джоном, и настаивать на изменениях в его лечении Джон не мог, но всегда мог пойти и посоветоваться. Джон искренне считал, что его коллеги-доктора прислушивались к его советам потому, что советы эти были разумны, а не потому, что на его халате висел бейджик с надписью "главврач отделения".   
На самом деле, нельзя было сказать, что доктор Сегундус опрометчиво считал себя умнее прочих, наоборот, он был самокритичен как никто другой, но именно это и делало его советы на самом деле ценными: если уж Джону хватало уверенности высказать предположение вслух, то очень велик был шанс, что это предположение окажется верным.  
Именно поэтому он остался у поста дежурных и попытался сделать вид, что заполняет что-то важное в своем извечном планшете, пока мисс Гроувз продолжала свой гневный рассказ. Джон мудро решил, что это заметно вежливее, чем тотчас же с ней распрощаться и отправиться решать ее проблему, но при этом не дать усталой женщине ни шанса на то, чтобы излить душу.  
Доктор Сегундус давно уяснил, что не все проблемы стоят того, чтобы их решать, но все стоят того, чтобы их выслушать или, на крайний случай, притвориться внимательно слушающим.  
Наконец, возмущенная тирада старшей сестры Гроувз исчерпала себя, Джон мельком взглянул в карту Сауспика, чтобы не забыть, к кому именно из врачей стоит идти с советом, и они с мисс Гроувз распрощались.  
Джон надеялся, что на этом все непредвиденные обстоятельства закончатся, и он спокойно сможет совершить обход, но раздался еще один звонок. Сегундус был не на шутку удивлен, потому что звонили ему лично, что было подозрительно не похоже на обычный ход событий. Обычно звонили на общий номер отделения, иногда к нему в кабинет, иногда на пост дежурных, но никогда - ему лично. Кроме Ханифута, но тот уже связывался с Джоном этим утром.  
\- Вероятно, он о чем-то позабыл, - решил Джон и поднял трубку.  
На том конце взволнованно произнесли.  
\- День добрый, доктор Сегундус, это Уолтер Поул.  
Сегундус ошарашенно моргнул пару раз, кивнул, забыв, что собеседник его не видит, а затем все-таки обрел речь.  
\- Рад вас слышать, - с легкой опаской ответил он. - Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Столь нетипичная реакция доктора Сегундуса имела под собой весьма веские основания. Мистер Поул был человеком огромного влияния, занимавшим пост в правительстве, и слыл кем-то вроде благодетеля Старкросса, хотя официально вся его деятельность сводилась к благотворительности на нужды отделения NHS в Харинге, к которому принадлежала лечебница. Звонок от него мог означать что угодно, и Сегундус, хоть и был оптимистом, полагал, что исход их разговора может быть и не самым радужным.  
\- Если Вас не затруднит, - начал Уолтер Поул нерешительно, затем, вздохнув, продолжил, уже более уверенно - У Вас найдется свободная палата?  
\- Найдется. Если подумать, то даже не одна.  
\- Моя жена... Я хотел бы привезти ее к Вам, если возможно.  
\- В стационар? - уточнил Сегундус, потому что второго пациента, вроде Чилдермасса, прописанного в стационаре почти без всяких на то оснований, очень рядом с определением "не совсем законно", ему совсем не хотелось. Даже если это была жена человека из правительства. Тем более, если это была жена человека из правительства.  
\- А, вы о документах, - рассеянно проговорил мистер Поул. - Да, врачи осматривали ее, есть направления. Я привезу ее на госпитализацию, - заговорил он сухо и сдержано. - До сих пор я отказывался подписать согласие, но ей становится хуже, и я боюсь, что... что она навредит себе.  
\- Мы подготовим палату в течение часа, - заверил Джон, не зная, что еще можно сказать, и стоит ли говорить хоть что-то. Было заметно, что этот разговор и так дался Уолтеру Поулу нелегко.  
Мистер Поул - "Или к нему стоит обращаться сэр?" спросил сам себя Джон - ответил, что постарается привезти супругу как можно скорее, поблагодарил Джона и на этом попрощался с ним.  
Джон еще пару мгновений сверлил взглядом свой телефон, будто не до конца осознавая происходящее, а затем отправился давать распоряжения о том, чтобы наблюдательная палата в самом конце коридора была подготовлена в течение часа. Джон искренне ненавидел эту палату с мягкими стенами, единственной кроватью и окном, которое не открывалось ни в одну сторону.   
Доктор Сегундус проводил взглядом медсестер и санитарок, начавших готовить палату и сновавших теперь вдоль коридора со стопками нового постельного, с несколькими новыми фиксирующими ремнями, с аптечкой первой помощи, и поспешил прочь.   
Ему все-таки нужно было совершить своей затянувшийся утренний обход хотя бы полудню.

В палате Джона Чилдермасса было накурено. Сначала Сегундус не осознал, что это за запах - в его окружении никто не курил, а затем он вдохнул поглубже, понял и нахмурился.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что меня не отчитают и не поставят в угол, - вместо приветствия проговорил сам Чилдермасс, заметив каким-то чудом действия Сегундуса из своего кресла у окна.  
Джон Сегундус только пожелал ему доброго дня, начисто проигнорировав усмешку, звучавшую в тоне собеседника.  
\- Вчера Вы просили меня принести книг, - сжимая планшет в руках чуть сильнее необходимого, сказал Джон немного погодя. - Увы, я не смог их найти.  
\- Разумеется. Едва ли они будут в библиотеке лечебницы.  
\- Боюсь, Вы меня неправильно поняли, - снова переложив планшет в руках, возразил доктор Сегундус. - Я не смог найти их нигде. Никаких упоминаний ни об одной из них.  
Чилдермасс обернулся к Джону так резко, что пряди, обрамлявшие его лицо, взметнулись и упали ему на глаза, делая его еще мрачнее и угрюмей. Он пару мгновений пристально смотрел на Сегундуса, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Я думаю, Вам стоит рассказать, как Вы узнали об этих книгах, - сказал Джон, когда пауза затянулась.  
\- Я держал их в своих руках, - пробормотал Чилдермасс.  
\- Как они к Вам попали?  
\- Посылкой, - все так же негромко, будто говоря с самим собой, ответил мужчина, и взгляд его был направлен куда-то мимо Джона, будто он думал о чем-то совершенно другом, находившемся очень далеко и от Джона, и от больничной палаты.  
\- Расскажите подробнее, если...  
\- Если меня не затруднит, ага, - Чилдермасс снова вернулся к своей бесцеремонной привычке перебивать, и взгляд его стал осмысленным и снова был направлен на Сегундуса. - В том-то и проблема, что меня это затруднит. И очень всерьез.  
\- Чем именно?  
\- Тем, что это была посылка от меня самого. Но я точно ее не отправлял.  
Сегундус пару мгновений молчал, все так же терзая края планшета. Это была нить, которая могла хоть немного, но распутать загадку недуга Джона Чилдермасса. И сейчас стоило найти то направление, в котором эту нить следовало тянуть, чтобы не превратить клубок этой загадки в Гордиев узел.  
\- Как вы обнаружили, что посылка от Вас? И как обнаружили ее?  
\- Мне отдал ее в руки курьер. С уведомлением о получении и прочей ерундой для заполнения. И она была подписана - на коробке значилось, что она от меня, от Джона Чилдермасса.  
\- Почерк был таким же, как и Ваш?  
\- Почерк был таким, как будто я писал это пером. Пару сотен лет назад.  
\- Почему пару сотен лет?  
\- Потому что на почтовой марке ставится дата, доктор Сегундус, - усмехнулся Чилдермасс. Видимо, его забавляло разъяснять все детали Джону, будто несмышленому ребенку. - Там был восемьсот двадцатый.  
Сегундус ненадолго умолк, но решил не возражать - концепция бреда у каждого пациента своя, и если Чилдермасс ожидает, что Джон не должен все схватывать на лету, то пусть так и останется. Вместо этого он задал другой вопрос.  
\- А в каком году была изданы сами книги?  
\- Я не помню, что было написано на корешках, - отрицательно покачал головой Чилдермасс, но после поскреб ногтем щетину на подбородке, мимоходом недовольно нахмурившись, и ответил с неохотой. - Книга Стренджа, должно быть, где-то между 15 и 20-ым, раз в 20-ом году она уже лежала в этой чертовой посылке. Истории Короля и того раньше, потому что это ведь мифы и сказки. Никто не знает, кто и когда их записал, - пожал он плечами.  
Доктор Сегундус сделал себе мысленную отметку о том, что в хронологии событий своего бреда больной не путается, и что первичную логику повествования удерживает достаточно хорошо. Однако для его будущего диагноза хорошего в этом было мало. Джон же решил пока уцепиться за подробности.  
\- Кто такой этот Стендж? И почему такой точный промежуток во времени, когда он мог написать...  
\- Стрендж, - оборвал следующий вопрос Чилдермасс, поднявшись с кресла. Он оперся спиной на край оконного проема и сложил руки на груди, поморщившись от боли в раненом плече. Джон готов был поспорить, что уже знает, куда тот поведет разговор - в очередной тупик. - Вам нет до него дела, раз никаких упоминаний о его книге не нашлось.  
\- Почему? - все-таки решил гнуть свою линию Сегундус. - Невербальные знаки могут пока подождать, - решил он. - Сложи он хоть все конечности, что у него имеются, говорить он пока не перестал.  
\- Потому что Вы не нашли ничего о его книге. А значит, не существует не только книги, но и Стренджа.  
\- Может, он написал другую книгу? - хотел было предложить Джон, но вовремя прикусил язык: подкидывать больному новую идею - один из способов сильно ухудшить его состояние, и так до конца не ясное.  
\- Но годы... Вы назвали промежуток в пять лет, - начал было Джон, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Простите, - он кротко кивнул Чилдермассу и прошел к двери. За ней оказалась очень встревоженная на вид санитарка, путано объяснившая, что его срочно требуют в приемное отделение.  
Джон обернулся внутрь палаты, где Чилдермасс так же недвижно стоял у окна, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - начал он.  
\- Идите, доктор Сегундус, - кивнул Чилдермасс, по сложившейся уже традиции перебив Джона. - Тот пациент заметно важнее меня.

По пути в приемное отделение перепуганная санитарка рассказала Джону, что это сэр Уолтер Поул с женой; он ее привез, но прежде, чем оформить госпитализацию, желает поговорить с Сегундусом.  
Джон почти бежал к нужному корпусу, и когда влетел в гулкий холл приемного отделения, почувствовал вдруг, как земля уходит из-под ног, перед глазами темнеет, а голова начинает кружиться.  
Джон только успел подумать, как это невежливо и прискорбно будет упасть в обморок перед таким значительным человеком, как сэр Уолтер Поул - все-таки его стоило называть сэром - учитывая, каким горем тот сейчас объят. Тем более, Джон пробежал совсем немного, и это явно не могло столь сильно повлиять даже на такой непривычный к нагрузкам организм, как его.   
Сегундус зажмурился, надеясь, что приступ чего бы там ни было, грозящего ему позорным обмороком, пройдет. Через пару мгновений ему действительно стало лучше, и он, медленно сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов, открыл глаза.  
В поле его зрения предметы все еще двоились, отбрасывая неестественно длинные и слишком темные тени, но такой оглушающей слабости, как в первые пару секунд, он больше не чувствовал.  
Стараясь не спешить, выравнивая с каждым шагом дыхание, Джон приблизился к стойке регистрации, кивнул знакомому доктору Харту, занимавшему сегодня пост, и огляделся в поисках Поулов.  
Они сидели на небольшом диване в дальней части холла - менее освещенной, но вполне комфортной для тех, кто не хотел привлекать к себе внимания.  
Уолтер Поул рассеянно гладил волосы жены, прикорнувшей у него на плече тревожным сном, с ног до головы укутанной в подбитый мехом плащ, словно в кокон, так, что даже лица ее не было видно.  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть, - негромко проговорил Сегундус.  
Сэр Уолтер кивнул и жестом указал ему на свободный край дивана, приглашая присесть.  
\- Я хотел рассказать о том, что вы делать ни в коем случае не должны. Не касательно ее лечения - здесь я некомпетентен, и всецело доверяю Вам. Но Вы не должны дать ни единого шанса репортерам, или полиции, или кто у вас тут еще бывает, узнать что Эмили в Старкроссе.  
Джон Сегундус ничуть не был удивлен этой просьбой. Наоборот, она была закономерна, и Джон уже готов был кивнуть, когда в голову в его разум закрались сомнения.  
\- Я боюсь, есть вещи, которые я не смогу сделать, - ответил он, и затем спешно заговорил дальше, пытаясь объясниться. - Сейчас мы поместим ее в... палату с постоянным наблюдением, чтобы удостовериться, что она не будет опасна для себя самой. И на это время контактов с внешним миром можно будет избежать. Но в период реабилитации, который наиболее важен в лечении, обязательны будут контакты с внешним миром: свободное передвижение по отделению, прогулки и...  
\- Я заберу ее домой, как только ей станет лучше, - категорично ответит мистер Поул, бросив на Сегундуса довольно сердитый взгляд.  
Джон смущенно опустил взгляд на свои руки, нервно комкающие так и не оставленный им планшет с бланками на утренний обход.   
\- Я... Я понимаю ваше стремление не предавать дело огласке, сэр, - Джон старался говорить твердо, но голос подводил его, а отголоски головокружения делали эту задачу еще сложнее. - Это может навредить вам обоим. Но я должен сказать, что забрав ее домой сразу же после того, как мы купируем приступ, причините ей не меньше вреда.  
\- С ней будут доктора, - возразил Уолтер Поул, все так же пристально глядя в лицо доктору Сегундусу.  
\- С ней не будет людей. Вы оставите ее в окружении врачей, чтобы обеспечить ее безопасность. Но обеспечите ли вы ей должный круг общения?  
\- Визиты к ней... нежелательны, доктор Сегундус, - горько сказал сэр Поул, отведя глаза. - Эмма плохо переносит любых гостей, кроме меня и Стивена, нашего друга семьи.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Сегундус, сдаваясь. - Мы изолируем леди Поул от контактов с кем-либо, кроме персонала. Но ее должны будете навещать Вы, и чем можно чаще.  
\- Я был бы рад, - в тон ему вздохнул мистер Поул, - но я не всегда могу себе это позволить. Стивен будет навещать Эмили, как только это станет возможно.  
\- Укажите в документах список лиц, которым позволено посещать больную, - Сегундус поднялся с дивана и направился к стойке регистрации. - А я пойду и попрошу доктора Харта поторопиться с оформлением.  
Харт долго возмущался насчет спешки и насчет привезенных мистером Поулом бумаг, направлений и результатов обследований, потому что со всеми этими многочисленными листами история болезни стала просто необъятна, хотя и начата была семейным врачом Поулов всего месяц назад. Но больше всего доктор Харт был недоволен тем, что никто не удосужился разбудить больную для осмотра.  
Джон немного посражался с ним и с его упрямством, все посматривая в сторону сидящих на диване Поулов, но после сдался. Через пару минут санитары привезли кресло-каталку, под полным отчаяния взглядом сэра Уолтера увезли его жену, все так же укутанную в кокон из плаща, на первичный осмотр к доктору Харту, и Сегундус снова остался с ним наедине.  
Джон всегда ненавидел это - общение с родственниками больных. Он ненавидел их беспомощное и подавленное состояние, которому никак не в силах был помочь, потому что точно знал, что фразы "все будет хорошо", "ей станет лучше" и "мы позаботимся о ней" не помогают, а только делают ситуацию хуже. Делают ее еще более неловкой и болезненной, молчание тягостным, а разговоры натянуто-наигранными.  
Однако же, через пару минут сэр Поул тактично избавил Джона от пребывания в столь некомфортной для него обстановке. Он поблагодарил его за помощь, очень вежливо попросил извещать его о состоянии леди Поул и добавил, что не смеет больше задерживать доктора Сегундуса, если у того все еще остались дела в отделении.  
Джон попрощался и побрел к крылу стационара. Головная боль проходила постепенно, пока он шел прочь от корпуса приемного отделения, и когда он поднялся в свои владения, от нее не осталось и следа.  
Почти у самой стойки дневного поста доктор Сегундус наткнулся на Ханифута, заглянувшего в отделение сразу же, как только он оказался в Лондоне. Командировочный лист покрывал его отсутствие в этот день, но доктор Ханифут и не помышлял о том, чтобы не выйти на работу и не обсудить в доктором Сегундусом все свои впечатления от конференции.  
Джон слабо улыбнулся своему доброму другу, и Ханифут резко прервал свою воодушевленную речь о его коротком путешествии в Йорк.  
\- В чем дело, Джон? Ты выглядишь усталым. Только не говори, что опять засиживался допоздна...  
\- Нет-нет, - покачал головой Джон. - Я сплю свои положенные 8 часов, иногда даже больше того.  
\- Что-то с твоими пациентами? - доктор Ханифут как никто другой знал, что больше всего Джона может утомить не отсутствие сна, а отсутствие успехов в его работе. Доктор Сегундус был хорошим врачом и хорошим человеком, и именно потому часто случалось так, что почти бесперспективных пациентов направляли ему. Это шло на пользу пациентам, но никак не Джону Сегундусу, который изматывал себя попытками хоть как-нибудь облегчить чужие страдания и глубоко переживал поражения на этом фронте.  
Вот и сейчас Ханифут был готов биться об заклад, что бледный вид Джона - не что иное, как последствие ухудшения в состоянии одного из его пациентов.  
Однако Джон снова отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. - Я устроил себе пробежку до главного корпуса, - смущенно опустив глаза, сказал он. - Но слишком переоценил собственные силы, и теперь слегка, - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой. - Словом, в голове слегка шумит прибой, - еще больше смутившись, завершил он.  
Ханифут мягко рассмеялся, похлопав Джона по плечу.  
\- Так у нас новый пациент? - спросил он Сегундуса.  
\- Даже два, - кивнул Джон. - Одного привезли утром, когда Вы уезжали. А второй... Жена Уолтера Поула.  
Доктор Ханифут изумленно охнул.  
\- Неужели! Когда мистер Поул посещал нас в прошлом октябре, когда НМС устраивала этот весь шум... Так вот, тогда он еще не был женат, но я помню его невесту - чудная девушка.  
\- Он сказал, что она больна не меньше месяца. Расстройства сна, фобии, галлюцинации. Но госпитализировали ее только сейчас.  
\- Это для нее подготовили палату в конце коридора?  
\- Да, доктор Ханифут. Мистер Поул сказал, что боится, как бы она не попыталась навредить себе.  
\- Бедняжка, - вздохнул доктор Ханифут.  
\- Но... Я хотел спросить Вас о другом своем пациенте, - проговорил Джон нерешительно.  
\- Все что угодно, Джон, я буду рад помочь, - кивнул Ханифут.  
\- Джон Чилдермасс. Прежде всего, меня несколько смущает тот факт, что его привезли к нам люди из полиции, - сказал Сегундус, жестом приглашая Ханифута следовать за собой. - Но я хотел поговорить не об этом. Кажется, он знает Вас. Или считает, что знал прежде. И вас и меня.  
\- Он утверждает это?  
\- Не совсем. Он спросил меня о карьере преподавателя.  
\- О, Джон, эта история... - сочувственным тоном проговорил Ханифут  
\- Я знаю, он мог слышать об этом из прессы, - не обратив внимания на сочувствие, продолжил Сегундус. - Но затем он спросил, по прежнему ли мы с Вами дружим.  
Ханифут чуть нахмурился в недоумении, а затем спросил само собой разумеющееся.  
\- Медсестры?  
\- Он у нас меньше двух дней. И едва ли его очарования хватит, чтобы разговорить сестер. Он человек немного... не того типа.  
\- Я не могу вспомнить никого с таким именем, Джон, - вздохнул Ханифут, нахмурившись еще сильнее.  
\- Я покажу Вам его карту, там есть фото, - ответил Джон, сворачивая к своему кабинету. - Может, Вам придет на ум хоть что-то.  
Ханифут согласно кивнул и прошел за Сегундусом в его кабинет.  
Джон открыл на рабочем компьютере все доступные сведения о Чилдермассе и развернул монитор к доктору Ханифуту.  
Тот с минуту вглядывался в хмурое лицо пациента, но затем удрученно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, Джон, ничего. Тем более, я не так часто бываю в Йорке, а этот человек, судя по записям в карте, пробыл там большую часть жизни. Думаю, он просто услышал мою фамилию в разговоре, и - сам знаешь - она влилась у него в картину его представлений. Так что это просто...  
\- Да, я понимаю, - согласился Джон, потому что это было очень похоже на то объяснение, что он готов был принять сам. - Это просто догадка, не более чем случайно оказавшаяся верной.  
Он развернул монитор обратно и случайно заметил, что на столе по прежнему лежит листок, исписанный все тем же Чилдермассом перечнем несуществующих книг.  
\- И вот еще, - сказал Джон, подбирая листок и протягивая его Ханифуту.   
Тот взял бланк, пристально всмотрелся, пару раз перевернув его, а затем поднял взгляд на Джона  
\- Он попросил меня принести эти книги, - объяснил Сегундус. - Этот самый Чилдермасс.  
\- Но Джон, - со вздохом сказал Ханифут. - Здесь же какие-то неразборчивые каракули. Даже на буквы не похоже. Уж точно не на английский алфавит, или вообще реально существующий.  
Джон вздрогнул и подавил в себе желание выхватить листок из рук Ханифута, чтобы перечитать еще раз и убедиться воочию. Он ошарашенно молчал пару мгновений, а мысли лихорадочно мелькали в голове. Джон был уверен, что воспоминания о книгах и о том, как он их искал, правдивы. И о том, как он их обсуждал с пациентом тоже правдивы. Оставалось только предположить, что кто-то заменил лист, и сейчас у Ханифута в руках действительно бланк с неразборчивыми каракулями на обороте. Но кто это мог быть? И зачем? Подшутить над ним, Джоном?  
\- Джон, - обратился к нему, наконец, Ханифут, положив записку обратно на стол. Он истолковал молчание Джона по-своему. - Не отчаивайся. Я понимаю, это сложный пациент, психосоматика на лицо, но, я уверен, мы найдем, как ему помочь.  
\- Я тоже уверен, - нерешительно улыбнулся ему Сегундус. Он был рад знать, что в любой ситуации Ханифут его поддержит и найдет слова одобрения. - И извините, что побеспокоил зря всем этим, - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой.  
\- Мелочи, Джон, сущие мелочи, - улыбнулся ему в ответ Ханифут уже у двери кабинета.  
Джон последовал за ним, чтобы пойти и проследить, как расположат леди Поул в ее палате.  
Взгляд Джона на несколько секунд упал на стол, выхватив в поле его зрения тот самый злополучный листок.  
На нем по-прежнему размашистым уверенным почерком было написано "История и практика Английской магии, История Короля-Ворона для детей".  
Джон зажмурился, помотал головой и решительно вышел за дверь, запретив себе даже думать об этом злополучном клочке бумаги.

Санитары втроем тащили леди Поул к палате. Та вырывалась яростно и ожесточенно, пытаясь дотянуться руками до всех препятствий на пути. Медсестра металась вокруг нее со шприцем галоперидола наготове, но пока безуспешно - девушка металась в хватке санитаров, и не было никакой возможности зафиксировать ее хоть на миг.  
\- Узнаю работу доктора Харта, - недовольно проворчал стоящий рядом с Джоном Ханифут. - Вечно от него пациенты в острой фазе прибывают. Что он с ними только делает?  
\- Он настоял на том, чтобы ее разбудили для осмотра, - вздохнул Джон.  
На фоне миссис Поул кричала что-то о заброшенном проклятом замке, звала Стивена и грозила страшной карой некоему Норреллу, который сделал это с ней.  
\- Пойдете на первичный осмотр, доктор Сегундус? - спросили откуда-то сбоку.  
Джон повернул голову и встретился глазами со старшей сестрой Гвинет Гроувз.  
\- Чуть позже, мисс Гроувз, - ответил Джон. - Боюсь, что от больной в таком состоянии индуцируюсь даже я.  
\- Ее успокоят, доктор, - усмехнулась Гвен. - И очень быстро. Десять миллиграмм галоперидола редко кого не могут успокоить.  
\- Подготовьте пока что ее карту, - перевел разговор в рабочее русло Сегундус. - Насколько я знаю от доктора Харта, там достаточно хорошо описана клиническая картина.  
\- Да уж, - согласилась Гвен. - Там целая бухгалтерская книга, если вы хотите знать.

И действительно, очень скоро крики миссис Поул утихли, и дверь наблюдательной палаты захлопнулась за ней.  
Джон же, сидя на кушетке напротив поста дежурной сестры, внимательно читал карту больной.  
Врачи, что обследовали миссис Поул, были вполне уважаемыми докторами в своей области, и потому посчитали необходимым провести множество различных обследований: ММРI, психологические тесты на ассоциации, энцефалограммы, электропунктурное обследование - Джона оно особенно позабавило. Также в карту были вложены листы с обширной и цветистой симптоматикой приступов, которая, тем не менее, не привела ни к какому диагнозу, несколько страниц с подробным обследованием неврологического и психического статуса, снимки КТ и МРТ. В целом, у Джона создавалось впечатление, что сэр Уолтер показал свою жену всем специалистам, которые могли хоть чем-то помочь, но никто из них не добился никакого результата. Предварительный диагноз в направлении значился "Бредовое шизофреноподобное расстройство в связи с неуточненным заболеванием". Сегундус вздохнул.   
\- "В связи с неуточненным заболеванием", как же, - подумал он. - Десяток докторов делили меж собой бедную леди Поул, и так и не смогли согласиться друг с другом и назначить ей лечение.  
В строчке ниже под вопросом значилось "Синдром психического автоматизма, в частности моторный автоматизм".  
Ничто из этого Джона не обнадежило, и он вчитался подробнее в единственный более-менее внятно описывавший состояние больной листок - в подробнейшее - тут Джон отдал должное некому доктору А.М. Лавгуду, отличавшемуся завидной дотошностью - описание бреда больной.  
"Больная считает себя проклятой или, вероятно, находящейся под влиянием магического воздействия, заклинания. Утверждает, что оно наложено на нее неким Норреллом, по словам больной - магом. На вопрос о том, как было совершено воздействие, отвечает, что вышеуказанный Норрелл воскресил ее, совершив сделку с некими силами, магическими по своему происхождению. Таким образом больная оказалась под воздействием данных сил. Религиозных корней данных идей больная не описывает.  
Попытка описать воздействие магических сил на нее приводит больную в крайне возбужденное состояние, характеризующееся сбивчивой речью и ярко выраженным синдромом Кандинского - Клерамбо, в частности циклом речедвигательных псевдогаллюцинаций. Больная старается прервать речь, как только осознает свое состояние, которая она же характеризует как "принуждение говорить не то, что ей хотелось". Чаще всего впадает после этого в состояние подавленности.  
Считаю необходимым подчеркнуть, что больная в большинстве случаев выказывает глубокую фобию ко сну, к любого рода отражающим поверхностям, к звукам музыки и колокольного звона, к большим скоплениям людей. Фобии проявляются постоянно, не прослеживается никаких травмирующих воспоминаний о событиях, связанных с объектами фобий."  
Сегундус вздохнул снова. Затем посмотрел на часы, и решил, что сорока минут, что прошли со времени инъекции галоперидола достаточно, чтобы больная пришла в более-менее спокойное состояние, и понадеялся мимоходом, что сестры или санитары не проявили излишней инициативы и не вкололи никакого снотворного. Он хотел все-таки побеседовать с миссис Поул и откладывать этот разговор считал недопустимым.  
Сегундус поднялся с кушетки, снова почувствовав легкое головокружение, сделал себе мысленную пометку начать все-таки бегать по утрам, чтобы не развалиться на куски годам к сорока, и побрел в конец коридора, в так нелюбимую им палату.

Дежурящая подле миссис Поул медсестра, которую звали Зои Браун, негромко поздоровалась с Джоном, сказала, что больная стабилизировалась, и что снотворного ей не кололи.  
Сегундус поблагодарил медсестру, а про себя и силы небесные за то, что у него все-таки будет шанс провести беседу, приблизился к кровати миссис Поул.  
Та лежала, зафиксированная ремнями, повернув голову к стене, и растрепавшиеся волосы падали ей на лицо, шевелясь от ее размеренного дыхания.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Поул, - сказал Джон. - Меня зовут Джон Сегундус...  
\- Вы не сможете мне помочь, - негромко и горько произнесла миссис Поул.  
Джон вздохнул. Пациенты взяли за привычку перебивать его, и с этим нужно было что-то делать.  
\- Почему я не смогу Вам помочь? - терпеливо спросил Сегундус.  
И тогда леди Поул обернулась к нему, стряхнув волосы с лица.  
На ее губах алело расплывчатое пятно.  
Леди Поул молчала, а Джон, преодолев свое недоумение, стал всматриваться в пятно пристальнее.  
Головная боль резко усилилась, и перед глазами снова стало двоиться.  
\- Что это? - пытаясь превозмочь накатывающую пульсацию в висках, задавался вопросами Джон. - Кровь? Аллергия? Поражение тканей? Почему нет записей в карте?  
Он обернулся к медсестре, чтобы уточнить, но от резкого движения головой предметы стали двоиться еще сильнее, а боль в висках стала похожа на раскаленные иглы.  
Джон зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул. С закрытыми глазами боль была не такой острой, и он постоял так пару мгновений, приходя в себя.  
Затем он распахнул глаза, и на короткий миг предметы в комнате снова сошлись воедино, и алое пятно стало цветком розы.  
Джон отшатнулся, даже не отдавая себе отчета.  
Осознание обрушилось на него, как лавина, погребая под собой: сон, во сне он видел это. Во сне он видел леди Поул. И видел розу в ее губах. И тот самый проклятый замок, о котором она кричала, когда санитары тащили ее в палату...  
Мысли в голове Сегундуса кружились бешеным вихрем. Он пытался выловить в этом вихре хоть одно разумное объяснение происходящему.  
\- Я мог наложить свои воспоминания о кошмаре на... на объективную картину реальности, перемешать их так, чтобы сложилась ожидаемая картинка, - думал он. Такое случалось в его практике. Не с ним, конечно, с больными, но Джон был достаточно квалифицированным врачом, чтобы признать наличие симптомов у самого себя.  
После Джон решил, что это действительно так, и что вдобавок ко всему его еще изрядно индуцировало чтение о бреде больной, и на выходе он получил то,ч то получил - зрительные галлюцинации во всей красе.  
Джон все-таки нерешительно обернулся к медсестре, что сидела в углу комнаты у двери.  
\- На ее губах ничего нет? - спросил он, уже зная наперед ответ, но не желая прощаться с надеждой на то, что это не его воспаленный мозг сыграл с ним злую шутку.  
Медсестра слегка недоуменно взглянула на Сегундуса и ответила.  
\- Нет, доктор, ничего.  
\- Они не видят, - отозвалась с кровати леди Поул. И добавила, на грани слышимости, словно не решаясь произнести это. - А вы видите, доктор? Розу?  
Сегундус застыл вполоборота к ней, почувствовав как паника пробирается в его сознание, обхватывая за горло когтистыми лапами и мешая дышать.  
\- У нас не может быть общей картины бреда, - обреченно подумал он, пока еще мог думать связно. - Такого не бывает.   
\- Я все еще галлюцинирую, - сделал неутешительный вывод он, пытаясь сохранять трезвость рассудка. - И на этот раз, это слуховая галлюцинация.  
Снова зажмурился, снова вдохнул глубоко, пытаясь унять дрожь в кончиках пальцев.  
Затем спрятал их в карманы халата и, почти без дрожи в голосе, произнес.  
\- Прошу простить меня, миссис Поул, миссис Браун, мне нездоровится, и я вынужден вас покинуть.  
Он стремительным шагом вышел из палаты и так же стремительно прошел по коридорам в уборную, стараясь не сорваться на бег.

Ледяная вода в лицо помогла, но недостаточно. Джону хотелось окунуться в нее целиком, чтобы унять дрожь, жгучее чувство стыда, противную слабость во всем теле и головокружение. Но хотя бы дышать стало легче и паника отступила.  
Джон достал из кармана халата телефон. Варианта было два - позвонить Ханифуту как другу или позвонить доктору Грэмму как врачу. У последнего Джон бывал нечасто - раз в пол года для обязательной проверки, но вполне доверял его квалификации.  
Рука, сжимавшая телефон, все еще предательски подрагивала.  
Звонок Грэмму был заметно более разумен. Он бы записался на прием в кратчайшие сроки и, если с ним что-то более серьезное, чем просто переутомление, начал бы лечение, чтобы не запустить дело.  
Но на его карьере можно было бы поставить крест. Преподавать он больше не мог, от работы в Старкроссе его бы отстранили, и Джон Сегундус окончательно оказался бы за бортом всего того, чем он мог и хотел заниматься.  
С этой точки зрения звонок Ханифуту выглядел куда более привлекательным. Тот тоже врач, сможет диагностировать что-то серьезное, но, зато, сохранит все в тайне. Однако, Джон хорошо это понимал, это будет неправильно. Неправильно, неэтично и очень опасно для самого Джона, его совести и психического состояния, которое и так его беспокоило.  
За спиной хлопнула дверь и в уборную кто-то вошел, тяжело протопав к кабинкам.  
Джон взглянул еще раз на телефон в своей подрагивающей руке и решил отложить звонок.

Остаток дня прошел для Джона ужасно. Доктор Ханифут все-таки уехал домой, важных дел в отделении все так же не нашлось, головная боль усиливалась, а паника и рефлексия попеременно сменяли друг друга в сознании Джона. Он был настолько измотан к шести часам, что потратил на пешую прогулку до дома полчаса вместо обычных десяти минут.  
По приходу он обессиленно опустился на диван в гостиной, и ему стоило большого труда подняться, побрести на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы посчитать ужином, а после пойти в душ, чтобы смыть с себя усталость прошедшего дня. Помогло это мало, и, добравшись до постели, Джон почти сразу же провалился в сон, успев только попросить высшие силы о том, чтобы на этот раз не было кошмаров.  
Кошмаров не было.  
Был пронзительный писк, который его разбудил.  
Джон поначалу решил, что это будильник, и вслепую похлопал рукой по тумбочке у кровати. А потом вспомнил, что будильника как такового у него нет, и он ставит его на телефоне, и там играет вполне приятная мелодия, а не этот звук из глубин преисподней, который ввинчивался сейчас ему прямо в мозг.  
Звук доносился от двери, и Сегундус, окончательно сбросив с себя остатки сна, побрел открывать.  
На пороге стоял курьер, прижимая к груди ворох разношерстных бумаг и свободной рукой протягивая Джону посылку из плотной темной бумаги, оклеенную стандартным почтовым скотчем.  
\- Мистер Сегундус? - робко поинтересовался курьер.  
\- Верно, - ответил тот. - Но я не жду никакой посылки.  
Курьер равнодушно пожал плечами, будто говоря "ждете вы ее или нет, она прямо у вас перед носом, распишитесь и будьте свободны", но после недолгого неловкого молчания все-таки добавил жалобно.  
\- Подпишите, прошу вас. Не нужна будет - так выбросите. А мне потом с этими отказами и возвратами столько мороки.  
Джон вздохнул. Доставлять хлопоты курьеру не хотелось, да и доводы тот привел убедительные. И сам вид курьера был более чем убедительным и располагающим к сочувствию - явно не выспавшийся и наполовину простуженный.  
Доктор Сегундус вернулся в квартиру за документами, курьер сверил данные и протянул уведомление. Поставив на нем свой росчерк, Джон забрал посылку, пожелал курьеру хорошего дня и посоветовал выпить что-нибудь противопростудное.  
Закрыв дверь, Джон озадачено осмотрел коробку, постучал по ней пальцем, потряс над ухом. И только потом догадался взглянуть на имя отправителя - на уведомлении он не удосужился его прочитать, но был уверен, что на листке, прикрепленном к посылке, найдет искомое. В результате, ярлыка на посылке не нашлось. Такого не должно было, в общем-то, быть, но было.  
\- Может, забыли наклеить, - подумал Джон. - Если посылка местная, то курьеру просто отдали уведомление с адресом и всем прочим, а об этом забыли.  
Он поскреб скотч на углах коробки, всмотрелся пристально в бумагу, которая показалась ему достаточно старой, и принялся все-таки разворачивать посылку, чинно поставив ее на журнальный столик гостиной. Сегундус вполне справедливо считал любопытство одним из своих пороков.  
Вскоре из-под плотной бумаги показалась крышка коробки из дерева, тоже довольно старого даже на вид, и Джон стал разворачивать быстрее.  
Деревянная коробка оказалась небольшой, под размер письма, но очень старой. Когда-то она закрывалась на ключ, но сейчас на месте замка было лишь два железных язычка, и Джон потянул за один из них, раскрывая шкатулку.  
Внутри, на истертом бархате, лежало несколько исписанных листов бумаги. Сегундус осторожно достал их из шкатулки - листы казались крохкими от времени, но на дне обнаружилась еще более древняя записка. Даже, скорее, не записка - клочок бумаги, потемневшей от старости, на котором почти поблекшими чернилами было выведено "Заклинание, что соединит вместе то, что было разрознено".   
Джон усмехнулся.  
\- И кому пришло в голову отправлять мне все это? - подумал он, перекладывая листки с журнального столика обратно в шкатулку. - Какие-то заклинания, шкатулки, мистическая ерунда...  
Один из листков выпал из его рук и мягко спланировал на пол. Джон поднял его, и листок оказался сложенным вдвое письмом.  
"Мне прискорбно говорить об этом, но я прекратил всякую работу над своей книгой, - говорило письмо. - Я знаю, как Вы были воодушевлены идеей объемного труда, посвященного магии во всех ее формах и проявлениях. Однако, сбыться этому не суждено - Норрелл впал в немилость после смерти леди Поул, а я не в лучшей форме после пребывания на полях сражений...".  
Джон судорожно вздохнул. Все эти фамилии и имена были знакомы ему, разумеется. Он слышал о Норрелле от жены сэра Уолтера, о какой-то книге от Чилдермасса... Но как бредовые идеи его пациентов попали в письмо?  
Все еще ошарашенный, он опустил глаза к низу листа, уже зная, что там обнаружит, но до конца отказываясь в это поверить.  
Там стояла дата и подпись.  
"Всегда Ваш друг и коллега, Дж. Стрендж.  
20 июля 1816."  
Сегундус, опустошенный, стоял посреди гостиной, письмо подрагивало в его пальцах, а дыхание становилось все взволнованней.  
Будто для того, чтобы подтвердить свои худшие опасения, Джон стал просматривать все листы по очереди, обращаясь с ними уже не так бережно, как прежде - руки его дрожали, и ему не было дело до рассыпающихся от времени бумажек, потому что на кону стоял его здравый рассудок.  
Несколько верхних страниц были частью того самого письма, с которого Джон начал чтение.  
Остальные тоже оказались письмами: несколько от того самого Дж. Стренджа, несколько от Ханифута, официальная депеша от Норрелла, одно от Чилдермасса, что заставила Джона нервно хохотнуть - уж кто бы сомневался - но больше всего его ошарашило несколько листов, исписанных его собственным почерком. Это были, вероятно, черновики писем, и какие-то странные рецепты, и списки книг. Почерк был идентичен, разве что чуть более крупным, потому что написано все было чернилами, и мельчить, как это обычно делал Джон при письме, не представлялось возможным.  
Сегундус отбросил письма, веером разлетевшиеся по поверхности стола, и по привычке зажмурился. Так ему обычно думалось легче, и хоровод мыслей в голове утихал или, по крайней мере, замедлялся. В данный момент это не особо помогло, но Джон не оставлял надежды на то, что найдет логическое объяснение случившемуся.  
\- Предположим, - подумал Джон, цепляясь за остатки здравого смысла, - что со мной все в порядке, и это просто дурацкий розыгрыш. Образцов моего почерка в отделении достаточно, и если у кого-то есть доступ к ним, то и к историям болезни моих пациентов тоже. Из этого вполне можно сложить подходящую картину, чтобы заставить меня думать, что я тронулся умом.  
Эта идея была достаточно логичной, за исключением того, что Сегундус никак не мог представить, кому это могло понадобиться. Врагов или, на крайний случай, явных недоброжелателей у него не было, персоналу отделения он доверял, а тот, кто недолюбливал Джона втихую, явно не пошел бы на такой изысканный и сложный маневр, как попытка свести его с ума.   
\- Тогда предположим, - обреченно вздохнул Джон, - что я действительно сошел с ума. Тогда все становится чуть проще, и все эти письма - просто череда зрительных и сенсорных галлюцинаций.  
Проще от этого доктору Сегундусу не становилось, потому что перспектива присоединиться к своим пациентам в родном отделении лечебницы Старкросс его не прельщала.  
Джон обхватил руками голову и издал негромкий, но вмещавший все его отчаяние стон. Затем, не найдя в этом никакого облегчения, разозлился, смахнул со столика все листы, саму шкатулку, обрывки оберточной бумаги и, за компанию, еще и керамическую статуэтку кота.  
Кота стало жалко. Но статуэтка только глухо ударилась о ковер и, к счастью Сегундуса, не разбилась. Гнев, или то, что можно было определить как аналог гнева у Джона Сегундуса, поутих. Он опустился на ковер у злополучного журнального столика и стал собирать разбросанные вещи - водрузил кота на его законное место, собрал проклятые письма в более-менее ровную стопку, и потянулся за шкатулкой.  
В полете та перевернулась, и теперь Джон мог прочитать на ее обратной стороне то, чего не нашел на оберточной бумаге посылки - имя отправителя и дату. На светлом дне коробочки значилось "Отправитель: Йоркшир, Старкросс-холл, Джон Сегундус", в дюйме от этой надписи стояла сургучовая печать, подтверждавшая отправление посылки адресату. На печати значился 1820-ый год.  
Сегундус обреченно приложился лбом к журнальному столику - хуже от этого его рассудку стать уже не могло, решил он.

На работу Джон Сегундус предсказуемо опоздал. Конечно, никто не следил за пунктуальностью глав.врача, но Джон старался быть порядочен до той степени, чтобы никоим образом не превышать свои полномочия и не использовать никакие из своих привилегий, в особенности опоздания.  
В отделении к нему почти сразу же вернулась головная боль, но Джон оперативно приглушил ее ударной дозой аспирина и взял твердую установку взять с собой блокнот и записывать в него свое состояние и вероятные симптомы. Сегундусу, конечно, не очень хотелось искать, записывать и анализировать их - у него даже не сразу рука поднялась назвать все это симптомами - но натура честного хотя бы с самим собой человека взяла над ним верх.  
По плану доктор Сегундус должен был совершить обход, но в планы снова вмешался случай в лице старшей сестры Гроувз. Ей было достаточно просто посмотреть на Джона, чтобы тот вспомнил о вчерашнем своем обещании поговорить с лечащим врачом местного вокалиста мистера Сауспика.  
Сегундус разыскал доктора Мэйвуд - очаровательную женщину лет сорока, которая, на самом деле, обладала далеко не очаровательным характером.  
\- Вы хотите лечить моего пациента, Сегундус? - бескомпромиссно спросила она, как только речь зашла о Сауспике.  
\- Нет, ничуть, я... - попытался вежливо ее заверить в своих намерениях Джон, как его перебили.  
\- Вы считаете, что я назначила неверное лечение?  
\- Нет, я считаю...  
\- Вы считаете жалобы персонала достаточно вескими причинами для того, чтобы вмешиваться в процесс реабилитации моего пациента? - продолжила допрос доктор Мэйвуд, так и не дав Джону договорить хоть одно предложение.  
\- Но его реабилитация длится уже десять... - все еще продолжал попытки возражать Сегундус.  
\- Процесс может быть долгим, Сегундус, и вы это прекрасно знаете.  
\- Я знаю, что вот уже десять лет этот процесс...  
\- Рано или поздно, лечение даст результаты.  
\- Давайте просто переведем его в палату с более толстыми стенами? - перехватил вдруг инициативу Джон, потому что ему решительно надоело чувствовать себя студентом на экзамене. - Со звукоизоляцией, например?  
\- Смена знакомой обстановки может оказаться...  
\- Очень полезна для мистера Сауспика, - Джон решил целиком перенять тактику миссис Мэйвуд, и не дал ей договорить начатое. - Разнообразие в окружающей обстановке благотворно действует на пациентов в процессе реабилитации, и вы это прекрасно знаете, - добавил он, тепло улыбнувшись доктору Мэйвуд.  
Та гневно поджала губы, идеально очерченные помадой сочного морковного цвета, и важно кивнула в ответ.  
На этом разговор завершился, и Джон облегченно выдохнул, как только отошел от кабинета доктора Мэйвуд на достаточное расстояние.

Поговорив на посту с дежурными сестрами и велев им подготовить мистера Сауспика к переезду, Джон, наконец, занялся обходом.  
В этот раз в палате номер двадцать четыре не витал сигаретный дым, и Джон посчитал это добрым знаком.   
\- По крайней мере, - решил он для себя, - разговор буду вести я, и не буду отступать от стандартной последовательности ни на шаг.  
И он действительно старался придерживаться в беседе с Чилдермассом, который по традиции сидел в кресле, теперь отодвинутом в угол, подальше от окна, стандартных вопросов.  
\- Вы выходите на прогулки? - начал он.  
\- Все отделение выводят, куда уж тут деваться.  
\- Плечо беспокоит? Вам делают перевязки?  
\- Делают. Плечо болит, но терпимо.  
\- Как вы проводите свободное время?  
\- А почему бы вам не спросить, как я сплю? - ответил вдруг вопросом на вопрос Чилдермасс. Он спросил это с усмешкой, и Джону было неясно, что это могло значить: что пациент желает поговорить о своих снах, или что пациент просто не обладает ни малейшими зачатками вежливости. Или и то и другое сразу.  
\- Хорошо, - пошел на попятную Джон, - как вы спите?  
\- Плохо, - усмешка Чилдермасса стала еще шире. - Хотите знать почему?  
Джон успел только кивнуть рассеянно, как пациент продолжил.  
\- Потому что старику за стенкой до сих пор не выдали лошадиную дозу снотворного. И он до сих пор поет какую-то чушь на латыни. Откуда он только ее знает! - возмущенно пробормотал Чилдермасс вполголоса.  
\- А вы откуда знаете, что он поет на латыни? - нашелся Джон, решив не уточнять, что старик поет вполне себе известное произведение, и что порядочному человеку пристало знать такие вещи.  
\- Читал, - коротко ответил Чилдермасс.  
\- Вы много читаете, - заметил Джон рассеянно, пока думал, как вернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. Он специально подбирал вопросы так, чтобы не спровоцировать Чилдермасса на рассказы о его бреде.  
\- Если уж я болен, и меня на меня влияют идеи бреда моих же пациентов, - решил Сегундус еще утром, - то стоит обходить эти темы.  
\- Много читал, - вмешался в Джоновы размышления Чилдермасс. - Тут у вас особо-то и нечего читать. Так что возвращаясь к тому, как я провожу свободное время - однообразно. И скучно.  
Впервые за их недолгое знакомство Сегундус был рад бесцеремонной манере общения своего пациента.  
\- Обычно вы более деятельны? - подхватил он начатую тему.  
\- Обычно я не валяюсь в кровати пол дня, и не заперт в комнате вторую половину, - угрюмо сдвинув брови ответил Чилдермасс.  
\- Но Вас выводят на прогулки, - возразил Джон. - И дверь открыта, и вы можете свободно...  
\- Лучше уж здесь, чем там, - вернулся к своей манере перебивать его Чилдермасс.  
\- Почему? Не желаете общаться с окружающими? - доктор Сегундус определенно был сегодня готов простить Чилдермассу его грубые манеры, потому что разговор шел как по маслу; за эти пять минут Джон узнал о состоянии своего пациента заметно больше, чем за все предыдущие беседы.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Чилдермасс. - Не в общении дело.  
\- А в чем дело?  
Мужчина долго молчал в ответ, затем постучал пальцами по подлокотникам кресла, будто собираясь с мыслями, затем озадаченно взглянул на Джона, будто говоря "разве Вы сами не понимаете, почему?", но, в конце концов, ответил с неохотой.  
\- Со вчерашнего дня здесь, в палате, заметно комфортнее.  
\- Вас пугает что-то за пределами Вашей палаты? Доставляет дискомфорт?- осторожно уточнил доктор Сегундус, ликовавший внутренне: он почти добрался до фобий своего пациента. Еще немного, и он сможет хотя бы в общих чертах представить себе клиническую картину случая.  
\- Именно, - ответил Чилдермасс, и добавил, разбивая почти все надежды Джона своей следующие фразой. - Доставляет. Леди Поул, которая заперта в конце коридора.  
Джон ошарашенно замолчал. Леди Поул поместили в лечебницу меньше суток назад, и Джон лично проследил, чтобы никакие слухи не разнеслись по отделению - переговорил с персоналом и достаточно убедительно прояснил ситуацию с их пациенткой, и с тем, чем чревато будет для них всех нарушение ее статуса инкогнито.  
\- Вы же еще не завершили свой обход? - спросил вдруг Чилдермасс, выдергивая Сегундуса из его тяжелых дум.  
\- Нет, - согласно кивнул Джон, все еще недоумевая, как Чилдермасс узнал о леди Поул и чем именно его беспокоит ее присутствие в отделении.  
\- Тогда зайдите к ней. Поговорите по душам, - настоятельно посоветовал ему Чилдермасс, и даже несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему сидел в кресле, расслабленно и спокойно, слова его звучали почти в приказном тоне.  
Джон даже не нашел нужных слов, чтобы возмутиться такой вопиющей наглости, как Чилдермасс подобрал книгу, лежавшую у него на коленях и раскрыл ее, явно давая знать, что разговор окончен.  
Сегундус еще пару мгновений сверлил его гневным взглядом, но тот так и не поднял взгляд от своего увлекательного чтива. Толстенная книга в руках Чилдермасса именовалась "Охранные системы и их технические характеристики".  
\- И где он его только нашел, этот манускрипт, - отстраненно подумал Джон, но гнев перевесил в нем любопытство, и он, коротко попрощавшись, вышел из палаты.

Сегундусу малодушно не хотелось идти в палату миссис Поул.  
Для начала, он осознал, что головная боль возвращется, и что хуже всего он себя чувствует в непосредственной близости от палаты к конце коридора.  
Он помаялся у двери в палату, а потом со вздохом записал это в свой блокнот синдромов. Пойти на осмотр леди Поул обозначало бы, скорее всего, то, что в этом самом блокноте появилось бы еще несколько записей.  
Тем мне менее, Джон вздохнул, собрал волю в кулак и шагнул в палату. Сестра в углу читала какой-то журнал в пестрой обложке и быстро спрятала его за спину, когда Сегундус вошел. Тот смущенно улыбнулся ей и спросил негромко о состоянии больной.  
\- Ничего хорошего, доктор Сегундус, - ответила медсестра. Звали ее, кажется, Аманда, и она была новенькой - только-только выпустившейся из колледжа. - Она все твердит, что ей никто не сможет помочь и требует, чтобы позвали какого-то Стивена. Спит хорошо, но засыпать очень боится, вчера пришлось ставить диазепам.  
Джону это известие тоже не понравилось - не сколько тем, что дежурный медперсонал проявил инициативу, пусть и достаточно обоснованную, сколько тем, что такие действия, как погружение больной в состояние сна, могли сделать ее более замкнутой и не идущей на контакт. Едва ли кому-нибудь, с такой фобией сна, как у миссис Поул, захотелось бы говорить с теми, кто настойчиво заставляет ее спать.  
Тем не менее, доктор Сегундус поблагодарил сестру и сказал, что на время осмотра она свободна - он позовет ее на пост, когда будет уходить. Аманда была рада оставить свой караул в палате леди Поул; потому что ничто так утомляло персонал, как несение непрекращающейся вахты в наблюдательных палатах - их стерильный интерьер угнетал даже психически здоровых людей.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорила с кровати леди Поул.  
Джон бросил взгляд в ее сторону, удивленный тем, что она заговорила; когда он входил в палату девушка казалась глубоко спящей.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Поул, - ответил Джон, перебирая бланки с своем планшете, и решив не поднимать на нее пока что взгляд - он не был морально готов снова видеть галлюцинации. - За что Вы меня благодарите?  
\- За то, что велели ей уйти, - ответила миссис Поул, садясь в кровати. - Не хочу, чтобы они видели, - помотала головой она.  
\- Что именно видели? Вас? - уточнил Сегундус, потому что это могло быть важно.  
\- Я могу начать готовить вещи... - помолчав немного, сказала леди Поул. - Странные вещи, - наконец подобрала нужное слово она и заговорила быстрее. - Совсем не те, которые хочу сказать. - речь ее становилась все более спешной, а выражение лица все ожесточеннее. - И они будут смотреть на меня, как смотрели в Бедламе. Зеваки. За полкроны приходят поглазеть на сумасшедших, как на цирковых уродцев.  
И тогда Джон решился: он спросит у нее.  
Спросит, что происходило вчера. Конечно, ответ девушки, страдающей фобиями, мнимым заклятием и навязчивой идеей о том, что ее содержали в Бедламе, не может быть достоверным. Но, решил Сегундус, больше вариантов нет.  
\- Вы помните, что говорили мне вчера, миссис Поул? - нерешительно произнес он.  
\- Помню, - согласилась она. - Я спрашивала Вас, видите ли Вы розу. И судя по тому, что сегодня Вы смотрите не на меня, а в свои бумажки, я была права.  
Джон сглотнул ком в горле. Это было решительно невозможно: сам он мог испытывать галлюцинации, и был готов это признать. Но то, что его пациент могла испытывать те же симптомы, с той же навязчивой идеей, не находило у него никакого логического объяснения. Ни у него, ни у нее не было шансов индуцироваться бредом друг друга - они не обменялись и парой фраз при встрече, а в ее карте, которую читал Джон, о проклятой розе не было ни слова.  
\- В чем Вы были правы? - все-таки спросил Джон, чувствуя, как в нем зарождается паника и возвращается головная боль, звучащая теперь отголоском прежней, но все еще назойливо зудящая в висках.  
\- В том, что пусть я и безумна, но настолько, насколько все думают, - с печальной усмешкой ответила леди Поул. - Вы ее тоже видите.  
\- Вижу, - сдался Сегундус и поднял на нее взгляд - алое пятно, обретшее теперь более конкретные очертания, по прежнему было на губах миссис Поул.  
И это было очень неправильно с врачебной и терапевтической точки зрения - соглашаться с бредом больной. Но Джон разумно решил, что это отдельный случай: он по уши вляпался в тот же бред, и ему можно.  
\- Все равно, - горько подумал он, - это моя последняя с ней беседа. После я сразу же пойду звонить доктору Грэмму и брать отпуск. И едва ли когда-нибудь вернусь сюда, в Старкросс. Только если в качестве пациента.  
\- Что это значит, миссис Поул? - спросил он.  
\- Вы можете звать меня Эмили, - робко улыбнулась ему девушка. - И это не значит что-то само-по-себе. Это... Именно поэтому я не могу говорить ясно.  
\- Вы говорили доктору Лавгуду, что заколдованы, - Джон решил узнать об этом подробнее, и приготовился записывать, чтобы дополнить картину бреда, записанную Лавгудом - следующему врачу леди Поул эти записи могли бы пригодиться. - Это часть заклинания? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачала головой леди Поул. - Не совсем.  
Она помолчала несколько мгновений, после горестно вздохнула, посмотрела на Сегундуса.  
\- Выслушайте меня, доктор, - попросила она с таким отчаянием в голосе, будто Сегундус был единственным во всем мире, кто мог облегчить ее страдания.  
Джон согласно кивнул, и девушка продолжила.  
\- Лавгуд обследовал меня дольше других. Все эти тесты, анкеты, приборы. И он много чего записывал, верно. Но не все. Я... Я не могу сказать всего.  
\- Из-за розы? - предположил Джон.  
\- Да. Из-за нее, - ответила Эмили. - Так вы выслушаете меня? - уточнила она, все еще нерешительно.  
\- Да, конечно, - согласился Сегундус. - Вы не возражаете, если я тоже буду записывать?  
Леди Поул ответила, что не возражает, и начала рассказ.  
\- Я... Я помню кое-что о себе, чего со мной никогда не было. Может, это тоже заклятие, я не могу точно сказать, - она замолчала на пару мгновений, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжила, говоря ровно, без никаких признаков нервного возбуждения, так свойственного больным с навязчивыми идеями.  
\- Послушайте, я хорошо знаю, какой сейчас год - 2016. Я знаю, что родилась в 1997 году, и что мне 19, и что в девичестве меня звали Эмили Винтертаун. Я знаю день нашей с Уолтером свадьбы знаю много дат из своей жизни, и хорошо знаю, что они были реальны.  
\- Все верно, - согласился Джон. - Так сказано в Ваших документах.  
\- Но есть еще одни воспоминания, - не обратив никакого внимания на слова Джона, продолжила Эмили. - Они тоже реальны, и я точно могу вспомнить множество подробностей. О том, что я родилась в 1789, и умерла в откябре 1807.  
Джон хотел было уже поинтересоваться подробностями ее смерти, что могло бы пролить свет на возникновение фобий миссис Поул, как та продолжила.  
\- Тем не менее, на этом все не закончилось, - сказала она, и после горестно добавила. - Потому что это история не обо мне.  
Сегундус сделал мысленную ремарку о том, что больная не считает себя главным персонажем ее бреда, что было так же неутешительно для клинической картины, как и все предыдущие его замечания. А леди Поул тем временем говорила.  
\- В Лондоне тогда появился этот Норрелл, и ему нужно было... Нужен был влиятельный человек, чтобы построить свою блистательную карьеру мага. Не знаю, может быть, Норрелл и был хорошим магом, но не хорошим человеком. И он обратился к Уолтеру.  
\- Постойте! - воскликнул Джон от удивления. Ему показалось, что где-то в загадочных письмах, которые он то ли действительно получил, то ли нарисовало ему его воспаленное сознание, упоминалось о Норрелле. И даже о смерти леди Поул. Спросить об этом он, разумеется, не мог, а потому задал другой вопрос.  
\- Сэр Уолтер тоже был с вами там?  
\- Да, мы были помолвлены, и свадьба должна была состояться в конце октября, - согласно закивала леди Поул.  
\- Но я умерла раньше, - добавила она мрачно и негромко вздохнула. - Уж лучше бы на этом все и закончилось.  
После, собравшись с мыслями, миссис Поул продолжила с того момента, на котором Джон ее прервал.  
\- Так вот, Норрелл обратился к Уолтеру, потому что за ним было влияние - люди из правительства, связи, известность. Мой муж серьезный человек, и разумный, и он отверг всякие предложения этого шарлатана, даже несмотря на то, что шла война, и положение было печальным. Поверьте, в восемьсот седьмом треть страны считала, что Наполеон все-таки воцариться на Британском троне, и что их дети будут петь Марсельезу, - леди Поул усмехнулась, будто действительно возвращалась воспоминаниями в те времена. - Но потом я умерла. 23 октября, за день до свадьбы. И Норрелл пришел к Уолтеру еще раз, чтобы предложить свою помощь.  
\- Какого рода помощь? - спросил Сегундус, когда молчание леди Поул затянулось.  
\- Он пообещал, что вернет меня к жизни, - ответила Эмили. - И он вернул, - вздохнула она, а после добавила, гневно и отчаянно. - Выменял меня у самого дьявола. Продал меня ему, безумцу, ради своей карьеры.  
\- Кому? - Джон знал, что этот вопрос был опасен - миссис Поул злилась от одного упоминания о своем "воскрешении", и вполне могла не желать уточнять подробности.  
\- Тому, кто правит чудовищным балом. Королю Утраченной Надежды, - тем не менее, ответила леди Поул, хотя лицо ее при этих словах выражало крайнее отчаяние.  
\- Вы не говорили об этом Лавгуду? - спросил Джон. Ему нужно было знать, как минимум, одно - мог ли он сам это прочитать, и мог ли его рассудок, явно не совсем здоровый, сгенерировать все те странности, которые преследовали Джона.  
\- Нет, не говорила, - отрицательно помотала головой леди Поул, разбив тем самым все домыслы Сегундуса.  
\- Почему тогда рассказываете мне? - спросил он, сложив ручку и бумагу, на которой с упорством студента записывал свои заметки и рассказ самой миссис Поул.  
\- Потому что Вы видите, - ответила девушка, будто само собой разумеющееся. - И я верю, что это должно что-то значить.  
\- Боюсь, моя дорогая, что тот факт, что я тоже вижу, явно не говорит в мою пользу, - сочувственно подумал Сегундус.  
Однако, вслух он не сказал ничего, и только посмотрел пристально на свою пациентку. В ее глазах было столько надежды, сколько Джон не видел за свою жизнь; ни у одного из тех, кого ему приходилось лечить. Он видел многое - видел смирение, гнев, беспомощность, отчаяние и пустоту. В глазах же леди Поул, совершенно не похожих на глаза безумцев, под слоем усталости разливались целые океаны надежды, и Джон хотел верить, что это надежда на выздоровление, а не на то, что он, доктор Сегундус, уверует в ее рассказ.  
\- Вы расскажете мне, что произошло после? - спросил Джон, и у него болезненно сжалось сердце: надежда в глазах Эмили полыхнула ярче после этих слов, и оказалась как раз тем, чего он и боялся - надеждой на то, что ее рассказ выслушают и поймут.  
\- Да, я постараюсь, - кивнула леди Поул. - Они заключили договор. Этот проклятый король и Норрелл, и я вернулась к жизни. Тогда же я обнаружила, что у меня недостает мизинца на левой руке.  
Она бросила взгляд на свои руки, и протянула левую Джону.  
\- Взгляните, сейчас он есть, но с тех пор... С тех пор, как я вспомнила все это, с тех пор, как получила это безумие, я его не чувствую.  
Она сжала руку в кулак, но мизинец ей не повиновался, согнувшись лишь слегка, под действием глубоких мышц-сгибателей. Эмили сжала руку в кулак еще несколько раз, и все повторилось. Сегундус хорошо помнил курс анатомии, и понимал, что сделать такой фокус единожды легко, но вот вот опередить рефлексы несколько раз подряд - не очень, тем более после действия снотворных и транквилизаторов, которыми леди Поул щедро обеспечивали еще до ее появления в Старкроссе.  
Джон решил присмотреться получше и наклонился к ее ладони, взял ее в свои. Головная боль, шумевшая до этого фоном, усилилась в разы.  
\- Пора бы мне носить с собой аспирин, - подумал Сегундус раздраженно, потому что сейчас ему нужно было быть максимально собранным: нарушения в моторике были явно невротического характера и требовали внимательного анализа.  
Однако же перед глазами снова двоилось, а в висках бился пульс. Джон применил старый трюк - зажмурился, вздохнул, сосредоточился на ощущениях.  
Он раскрыл глаза, и последнее, что он ожидал увидеть, так это алую нить, обвязанную вокруг мизинца девушки, и спадающую куда-то на пол, блекнущую у самого порога палаты.  
\- Мы обязательно осмотрим ваш палец, - проговорил он, стараясь не подать вида, что только что у него была очередная галлюцинация, вызванная рассказами его же пациента.  
Леди Поул скептично усмехнулась в ответ.  
\- И вы ровным счетом ничего в нем не обнаружите. Как и все тесты и осмотры до этого не выявили причин моего безумия.  
\- Иногда это бывает очень сложно, - вздохнул Джон. Голова у него по прежнему болела, алая нить с руки леди Поул все еще не исчезала, и он побрел в угол палаты за стулом, чтобы, в случае чего, не упасть на пол, если головокружение усилится, и он лишиться чувств. Падать со стула было ближе и не так больно, посчитал Джон.  
\- Ваши приборы не умеют обнаруживать магию, - проговорила Эмили ему в спину.  
В молчании он принес себе стул, устроился напротив миссис Поул и положил планшет на колени.  
\- Но что тогда сможет ее обнаружить? И излечить? - спросил, наконец, он.  
\- Магия, - просто ответила леди Поул.  
\- Но где же мы найдем мага? - спросил Джон, уже почти зная наперед, что будет дальше: девушка будет твердить о Норрелле, который ее заколдовал, и требовать, чтобы его привели к ней. Однако леди Поул сказала нечто совершенно иное.  
\- Я мало знаю о том, где искать магов, - вздохнула она. - Ни сейчас, ни тогда их почти не было. Сейчас так точно - все лишь жалкие шарлатаны, потому что магии в Англии больше нет. Ее и тогда, двести лет назад, почти не было, но было двое: Стрендж и Норрелл, и они были настоящими магами.  
Джон почувствовал, как шум в голове стал множиться, накатывать как приливные волны, а паника сжала грудь, как тисками.  
Стрендж. Он слышал это имя. Он слышал о нем, читал письма от него, и искал книгу, написанную им. Могло ли все это быть его галлюцинацией, бредом? Началось ли все это раньше, чем Джон заметил у себя симптомы? Что было правдой? Что-нибудь из того, что случилось с ним за последние три дня, вообще было правдой? Может, это он сейчас находится в этой палате и бредит разговорами с некой никогда не существовавшей Эмили Поул?  
Он почувствовал, как сердце его начинает биться все быстрее, и что дышать становится все тяжелее, будто галстук душит его, сворачиваясь змеей у горла.  
\- Врача! - просипел он, судорожно пытаясь развязать двойной виндзор на своем галстуке.  
Леди Поул с ужасом взглянула на него, побелев еще сильнее.  
\- Врача! - что есть силы закричала она, и ее фигура перед глазами Джона поблекла, сменившись тьмой.

Джон очнулся в больничной палате своего же отделения. Он бы горько усмехнулся этому, если бы был способен. Но чувствовал он себя так, будто костей в его теле не было совсем, будто он был просто бесформенной кучей мышц и органов, распластавшихся на больничной кровати, по какому-то стечению обстоятельств выглядящих как Джон Сегундус.  
\- Джон? - поднял на него взгляд Ханифут, сидевший подле кровати с журналом по психиатрии в руках.  
Сегундус попытался что-то сказать, но вышло плохо. Ханифут протянул ему стакан с водой со столика. Сегундус отпил немного и обрел, наконец, голос.  
\- Что произошло? - смущенно спросил он, понимая, как глупо все это выглядит: главврач отделения, валяющийся в обмороке в палате собственного отделения.  
\- Это я бы тебя хотел спросить об этом, - обеспокоенно посмотрел на него доктор Ханифут. - У тебя налицо явные признаки переутомления, Джон. Давление низкое, ты весь бледный, пульс неровный. Сколько часов ты спишь?  
\- Обычно семь-восемь, - ответил Джон, решив не озвучивать Ханифуту свое подозрение о том, что он не очень уверен в том, что не спит прямо сейчас.  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - осуждающе покачал головой Ханифут.  
\- Но я... - хотел было начать оправдываться и разубеждать своего доброго друга Джон, как тот добавил.  
\- Как бы своевольно это ни было с моей стороны, но я выписал тебе больничный.  
\- Что? - ошарашенно переспросил Сегундус, сделав даже попытку приподняться в кровати, ничем не увенчавшуюся.  
\- Будем считать так: ты был у меня на приеме, как у врача, и я поставил тебе любимое всеми домохозяйками "переутомление на почве стресса", - усмехнулся Ханифут.  
\- Но зачем..? Я вполне...  
\- Ты вполне выглядишь как человек с крайним переутомлением.  
Джон прикрыл веки. На самом деле, стоило признать, что это было необходимо - сделать то, что сделал Ханифут. Очень любезно и предусмотрительно с его стороны, как единственного друга Джона. Ханифут беспокоился о нем, и Джон был по-настоящему благодарен, хотя его и грызла совесть за то, что Ханифут ничего не знает о настоящем положении дел.  
Джон вздохнул. - Пока я буду на больничном, я точно должен съездить к доктору Грэмму, - решил он для себя. - А сразу после я все расскажу Ханифуту.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил, наконец, Сегундус, раскрыв глаза. - Я и правда не совсем хорошо чувствовал себя в последние дни, - ни словом не соврал он. А после добавил, вспомнив о том, что случилось до того, как он потерял сознание.  
\- Я, наверное, до ужаса перепугал миссис Поул?  
\- Лели Поул очень бойкая девушка, хочу тебе сказать, - добрая улыбка озарила лицо Ханифута при упоминании об Эмили. - Она подняла на уши всех сестер и очень настаивала на том, чтобы тебе оказали первую помощь незамедлительно. Чуть ли не сама ринулась откачивать тебя.  
Джон залился пунцовой краской до самых кончиков ушей. Так стыдно ему еще никогда не было. Он приложил ладонь к горящему лбу и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Какой ужас, - пробормотал он.  
\- Не бойся, - заверил его Ханифут. - Твоя репутация не сильно пострадала. Больных в коридорах почти не было. Только из этот мрачный мистер из 24-ой стоял в двери, когда все засуетились. Спрашивал еще, будешь ли ты жить.  
Джон позволил себе чертыхнуться, что случалось с ним невероятно редко. Еще и Чилдермасс. Джон хорошо мог представить, как звучал его вопрос - с явной усмешкой в голосе, а сам он определенно иронично поднял бровь и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Отдыхай, Джон, я вызову тебе такси до дома, когда почувствуешь в себе достаточно сил.  
\- Спасибо, - еще раз сказал Джон, и Ханифут, попрощавшись, оставив его упиваться собственным унижением, обуревавшим всю его сущность и заглушившим даже мрачные мысли о вероятном безумии.

Не прошло и получаса, как Сегундус пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы подняться и попытаться привести себя в порядок: повязать галстук, найденный на спинке стула и упорно не желавший завязываться снова в приличный узел, надеть халат, оказавшийся там же, и выйти из палаты.  
Голова не болела, что Сегундуса радовало, но на плече наливался знатный синяк - падать со стула оказалось не так близко и приятно, как он ожидал. В целом, мышцы ломило как после марафона - во времена учебы он с полгода был в спортивной секции и как-то раз бежал эту дистанцию, и впечатления у него остались не из лучших.   
Он все-таки вызвал себе такси, потому что перспектива упасть где-то в пути между лечебницей и домом его решительно не устраивала, и побрел к главному входу, ждать кэб.  
Уже миновав корпус приемного отделения, на одной из узких дорожек он наткнулся, к своему ужасу, на Чилдермасса.  
\- Выглядите помятым, док, - усмехнулся он, выдыхая сигаретный дым ровно в сторону Джона.  
Тот взмахнул рукой, пытаясь отогнать дым, но после обессиленно вздохнул, спрятав руки в карманы своего тонкого пальто.  
\- Как видите, я жив, - нахмурившись, чтобы скрыть всякое смущение, пробормотал Джон.  
\- Но, судя по всему, завтра в отделении Вас не будет, - то ли спросил, то ли просто озвучил свое наблюдение Чилдермасс.  
\- Не будет, - кивнул Сегундус. - У меня больничный.  
\- И все-таки, я бы посоветовал Вам дослушать историю леди Поул, - сказал Чилдермасс, пристально глядя в глаза Джону.  
Джон даже не возмутился этому тону - как всегда не советующему, а почти приказному. Он слишком устал за день, и потому только вздохнул.  
\- Как видите, общество леди Поул не слишком хорошо влияет на меня, - он смущенно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на собственные ботинки.  
Чилдермасс не ответил ничего, а просто сделал очередную затяжку, выдохнув еще один клуб дыма. В этот раз, дым пролетел мимо Джона.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду, - проговорил доктор Сегундус. - Меня такси ждет.  
Чилдермасс кивнул в ответ, и Джон прошел мимо, плотнее завернувшись в свое пальто.  
\- Насчет леди Поул, - донеслось из-за его спины. - Это всегда так было.  
Джон обернулся. Чилдермасс стоял, пристально вглядываясь в него, держа в пальцах почти дотлевшую сигарету.  
\- Что всегда было? - недоуменно уточнил Джон.  
\- То, что вокруг нее, - Чилдермасс выбросил окурок в ближайшую клумбу и, уже почти развернувшись, чтобы уходить к корпусу, добавил. - То, что от чего у Вас болит голова.  
Джон озадаченно замолчал, и Чилдермасс побрел по дорожке из гравия к отделению.  
\- Что это? - решив, что ему нечего терять, все-таки спросил Сегундус, повысив голос, чтобы его было слышно уже достаточно удалившемуся Чилдермассу.  
\- Магия, - ответил тот, не остановившись и даже не обернувшись. - И Вы ее видели.  
Джон вздрогнул.  
После он помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные вопросы о том, откуда Чилдермасс мог знать, что он, Джон Сегундус, видел что бы то ни было.  
\- Это просто догадка, рожденная его бредом, - решил он. - Простая догадка, попавшая слишком близко к правде по чистой случайности. Такое бывает, - добавил Джон вполголоса для пущей уверенности.  
Ему показалось, что кто-то за его спиной скептично хмыкнул с интонацией, до боли похожей на интонацию несносного Джона Чилдермасса.  
Сегундус встряхнул головой еще раз и поторопился к выходу на парковку, где его ждало такси.

Ели бы Джон был приверженцем алкоголя, то в этот вечер он был определенно напился. Однако пить Джон не любил и откровенно не умел, а поэтому он заварил себе чая с мятой для успокоение нервов и собирался было устроиться на диване в гостиной, когда на глаза ему попалась коробочка с письмами, присланная ему утром. Им же самим. Из времен двухсотлетней давности.  
\- Как наивен я был еще несколько часов назад, - подумал Сегундус мрачно. - Считал, что это может быть всего лишь чьим-то розыгрышем. А оказалось, это розыгрыш самой судьбы: сначала лечить психически нездоровых, а потом стать одним их них.  
Поэтому Джон, сжимая в руках кружку с ароматным чаем, переместился в спальню, подальше от напоминавшей ему о его безумии коробочки.  
Там он, усевшись на пуфик у окна, доставшийся ему от предыдущих жильцов, решил составить обстоятельный план. На завтра, и вообще. На ближайшее будущее.  
\- Позвонить и записаться на прием к Грэмму, - поставил он первым пунктом.  
\- После этого все-таки наведаться в Старкросс и передать пациентов Ханифуту. Или тому, у кого позволит нагрузка. Но дела по отделению передать Ханифуту, потому что больше некому.  
Дальше в планах Джона зиял пробел. Занять себя дома было решительно нечем, и он поставил себе пункт "Пройтись до книжного. Или до библиотеки".  
Дальше снова был пробел, и Джон напряг память. В сознании всплыл разговор с детективом в день, когда в отделении поступил Чилдермасс. Кажется, он обещал служителю закона этот самый закон слегка нарушить.   
Сегундус потер лоб, раздумывая над тем, как этот вопрос уладить, и решил, что еще одним пунктом плана будет звонок этому то ли Дэвису то ли Левису.  
Идеи на этом завершились, и Джон решил, что утром может вспомнить еще что-нибудь.  
\- Тем более, - предположил он, - я буду в отделении завтра. Там мне на глаза точно попадется что-то, с чем нужно будет разобраться, прежде, чем я...  
Продолжать мысль ему не хотелось, потому что она упорно звучала как "прежде чем я сойду с ума окончательно и поселюсь в одной из палат Старкросса".  
Он пометил себе одним из пунктов разузнать о том, какие психиатрические лечебницы доступны по его мед.страховке, потому что перспектива прописаться в окружении своих прежних пациентов его не особо радовала.  
На этом он успешно завершил тяжкое дело планирования, и, отгоняя всякие мысли о том, чтобы сесть и подумать над более отдаленным будущим или над своими же симптомами, побрел искать свой ноутбук. Тот оказался под кроватью, что Джона удивило сверх всякой меры. Он открыл его и, пока тот загружался, подумал мимоходом, что действительно давно не заходил в сеть: даже не отправил е-мейл миссис Плезанс, которая уехала на отдых куда-то в Европу, смотреть на древние замки и пить молодое вино.  
На экране ноутбука осталась открытая с прошлого раза страница браузера, и Джон резко осознал, почему тот оказался под кроватью. Потому что в прошлый раз, когда он его открывал, он был в ужасном настроении и предавался позорному самоуничижению. Там были фото со страницы Тома - очередной неудавшейся страницы в личной жизни Джона Сегундуса.  
Том был чудесен и в меру красив, но был слишком... "истеричным" подсказало Джону его сознание. И, несмотря на то, что Джон не любил отзываться о людях грубо, он был склонен с этим определением согласиться. Том обладал характером взрывным, неуравновешенным и достаточно нацирссичным. Поначалу Сегундус находил в этом свой шарм, но очень скоро восхищение сошло на нет. И когда тот назвал Джона наивным, несамостоятельным и мягкотелым, Джон вычеркнул его из своей жизни.  
Вероятно, тем вечером, когда он последний раз выходил в сеть, Сегундус предавался то ли сожалениям по этому поводу, то ли унынию, то ли мазохистичной ностальгии по их лучшим совместным моментам. Сейчас же он почувствовал только раздражение, направленное, скорее, на самого себя, действительно проявившего мягкотелость в тот раз.  
Поэтому Сегундус закрыл браузер, откопал в папках с фильмами "В джазе только девушки" и устроился смотреть на Мэрилин Монро в ее лучшие годы.

Джон пытался испечь оладьи на завтрак. Стоит сказать, что застать его за таким занятием можно было нечасто: у него достаточно редко было свободное время, чтобы тратить его на готовку. Сегундус охотнее тратил его на изучение новых публикаций по интересовавшим его проблемам психиатрии, чем на что либо другое. Да и снова же: кондитерская прямо напротив манила его слишком сильно, чтобы оставаться у плиты после третьей испорченной партии чего-то прогоревшего до хруста, что в оригинале должно было быть съедобным.  
Однако этим утром Джон был полон решимости освоить кулинарную стезю. На самом деле, проснувшись непозволительно рано и в непозволительно бодром расположении духа для человека, находящегося на грани безумия, он просто не нашел, чем еще себя можно занять до часов десяти, когда можно будет, наконец, позвонить Грэмму.  
Тот занимался как частной практикой, так и консультировал по лицензии, выданной НМС - проводил обязательные осмотры персонала государственных психиатрических клиник и лечебниц.  
Джон был в его офисе на Эбби-Роуд несколько раз и доктор Грэмм ему понравился: своей ненавязчивой манерой разговора, внимательным и цепким взглядом, под которым, однако, Джона не обуревало ощущение дискомфорта, и достаточно мрачным чувством юмора, которое можно было считать профессиональной привычкой.  
По здравому рассуждению, Джон решил, что такой человек как Грэмм едва ли станет жалеть его и скрывать его неутешительный диагноз, если он окажется таковым.  
А потому, как только стрелка часов подобралась к десяти, Сегундус предусмотрительно снял со сковороды партию оладий, на этот раз не слишком сильно пострадавших от его рук, и набрал номер офиса доктора Грэмма.  
На том конце провода его поприветствовала секретарь.  
\- Могу я записаться на прием? - поинтересовался Джон и уточнил. - Как частный клиент. Это не направление от НМС.  
\- Я могу записать вас на 12 ноября, - ответила секретарь. - В час сорок. Вам подойдет эта дата и время?  
\- Но... - Джон слегка растерялся. - Это же через две с половиной недели. Нет ничего поближе? - с надеждой в голосе спросил он.  
\- Я очень сожалею, - ответила девушка, которой, вероятно, приходилось слышать этот вопрос чаще многих других. - Доктор Грэмм в отъезде, - пояснила она, сжалившись над Сегундусом. - Он на важной конференции в Штатах, и приедет в десятых числах. Если Вам необходима срочная консультация, я могла бы порекомендовать несколько коллег доктора Грэмма...  
\- Нет-нет, - перебил ее Джон, а затем замолчал на несколько мгновений, рассуждая, насколько может ухудшиться его состояние за более чем две недели. По его расчетам выходило, что не на много; быстро прогрессирующего заболевания, сопряженного со зрительными и слуховыми галлюцинациями он придумать не смог.  
Джон вынырнул из своих размышлений, когда секретарь несколько раз его о чем-то спросила.  
\- ...ставить на очередь? - донесся до него отрывок фразы.  
\- Да, будьте добры, - ответил Джон, спохватившись. - Двенадцатое ноября, верно?  
Девушка еще раз уточнила ему дату и время, и Сегундус, поблагодарив ее, повесил трубку.  
Картина выходила не слишком радужной, и Джон, подобрав с тарелки наиболее прилично выглядящий блинчик, побрел собираться в Старкросс: предстояло поговорить с начальством не только по поводу больничного, но и вероятного отпуска. Джон верил, что ему, отработавшему без единого отгула больше года, с горем пополам дадут пару недель внепланового.

Погода начинала портиться, и за время пешей прогулки до лечебницы Джон продрог до костей в своем легком плаще. Он купил себе стаканчик горячего чая в крохотном кафе на краю парка Честнатс, прямо напротив главного корпуса Старкросса и поблагодарил богов за то, что меркантильные хозяева кафе никуда не переместили свое крохотное и обшарпанное заведение.  
Грея руки о теплые бока стаканчика, Джон прошел на территорию Старкросса, неспешно прогулялся до своего отделения, благополучно не встретив никого из персонала или пациентов, и поднялся на привычный ему третий этаж, где располагался стационар.  
Почти сразу он свернул к кабинету Ханифута, надеясь, что его деятельный друг еще не успел уйти к пациентам.  
Доктор Ханифут оказался у себя и был несказанно удивлен визиту Джона.  
\- Больничный предполагает, Джон, что ты сидишь дома и читаешь книгу в свое удовольствие, - с притворным возмущением сказал он, хотя глаза его смеялись.  
\- Я, честно говоря, так и собирался сделать, - слегка виновато улыбнулся Сегундус. - Так что в моих планах следующим пунктом значится библиотека.  
\- Это звучит как хорошая идея, - согласно кивнул Ханифут и жестом предложил Джону сесть. - Но я все еще не верю, что ты зашел в отделение просто так. Неужели успел соскучиться по работе?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Джон, устраиваясь в глубоком кресле напротив соего давнего друга. - Я решил, что... - он вздохнул, нахмурился, а после устало прикрыл глаза. Лгать Ханифуту очень не хотелось, и Джон решил, что проще и менее постыдно будет сделать иначе: рассказать картину в общих чертах.  
\- В общем, я подумал, что мое это "переутомление" может быть не просто так, - начал Сегундус и добавил смущенно. - Я знаю, возможно, это прозвучит очень ипохондрично...  
\- Нет-нет, Джон, забота о своем здоровье всегда звучит разумно, - заверил его Ханифут. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, но был готов выслушать Джона.  
\- И я собирался взять неделю-другую внепланового отпуска, - продолжил Сегундус. - Чтобы... Чтобы без спешки и обстоятельно обследоваться. Не знаю, хотя бы на сердечно-сосудистую.  
Ханифут в ответ только кивнул, соглашаясь с его решением. После добавил.  
\- Я мог бы помочь тебе с несколькими направлениями. Из кардиологии, или... что тебе еще будет необходимо.  
Джон залился краской до самых кончиков ушей. Он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым по многим причинам - потому что соврал своему другу, потому что, даже солгав ему, пришел просить его об одолжении, и потому, что несмотря на все это, Ханифут был готов помочь ему даже в том, о чем Джон не стал бы и просить.  
Сегундус замотал головой, пытаясь согнать с себя краску стыда.  
\- Н-не стоит, что вы, - пробормотал он. - Я пришел вовсе не за этим, - голос его был приглушенным и неуверенным.  
Ханифут посмотрел на смущенного до крайности доктора Сегундуса с отеческой заботой.  
\- Я рад буду тебе помочь в чем только смогу, - заверил он его.  
\- Я не уверен, что мне позволят взять неделю отпуска, - наконец, обрел способность к связной речи Джон, и стал сбивчиво объяснять. - Но, прежде чем я пойду писать заявление, мне важно знать, смогли бы Вы... если это Вас не затруднит, и я ни в коем случае не настаиваю... взять на себя управление отделением?   
\- О, Джон, - пробормотал Ханифут. - Ты же знаешь, как я бываю рассеян, - он развел руками, будто говоря "это же очевидно, что иногда я забываю, где мои очки, в то время, как они у меня на носу".  
Сегунду, не готовый капитулировать перед этим аргументом, горячо возразил.  
\- Доктор Ханифут, - сказал он твердо. - Я уверен в том, о чем прошу. Никто не справится лучше Вас. Вы знаете персонал, знаете большую часть пациентов, их истории болезни, и Вы умеете разрешать конфликты во много раз лучше прочих, и подавно лучше меня, - на этом его запал иссяк, и интонации его снова стали смущенными и неуверенными. - Но я, разумеется, пойму, если это затруднит Вас с точки зрения загруженности графика...  
\- Хорошо, - просто ответил Ханифут, прервав извинения Джона. - Хорошо, - кивнул он для верности. - Я смогу заменить тебя столько, сколько потребуется. Миссис Гроувз, если что, не позволит мне слишком многое забывать, - по-доброму усмехнулся он.  
И, прежде, чем Сегундус начал рассыпаться в благодарностях, доктор Ханифут добавил.  
\- И, если позволишь, я бы взял и твоих пациентов. Меня очень беспокоит леди Поул. И мрачный мистер...  
\- Чилдермасс, - подсказал Джон.  
\- Верно. С точки зрения загруженности графика, как ты выразился, меня только порадует возможность вести твоих пациентов, потому что до этого я был занят разве что подготовкой к очередной конференции по... - тут доктор Ханифут нахмурился, пытаясь воскресить в памяти нужное название. - Постой-ка, сейчас вспомню, как точно... - он прошелестел бумагами на своем столе и извлек на белый свет презентабельного вида буклет. - "По взаимному влиянию расстройств восприятия и случаев фиксации паранормальных явлений", - зачитал вслух доктор Ханифут. - Так что ты можешь себе вообразить степень моей "загруженности", - иронично заметил он.  
Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ, ощущая, как рассыпается в прах гора на его плечах. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым перед доктором Ханифутом, но и безмерно благодарным ему - за то, что тот оказал ему помощь и не задавал больше вопросов, чем приличествовало ситуации, не провоцируя Сегундуса на очередную ложь.  
Они поговорили еще немного о пустяках, затем Джон попрощался с ним и в сотый раз поблагодарил за помощь, и направился в административный корпус: известить о больничном и написать заявление на часть отпуска.  
Некстати в памяти всплыло воспоминание о том, как долго с листком на отгул мучилась медсестра Джейн, и Джон втайне надеялся, что пост зав.отделения в этот раз сыграет ему на руку, и волокиты станет чуть меньше. Стоит ли говорить, что Джон очень ошибался на этот счет.  
Прежде всего в процессе написания заявления ему снова пришлось соврать: там не было ничего, похожего на графу "в связи с тем, что я слегка схожу с ума, и потому не желаю выходить на работу в таком состоянии до тех пор, пока не узнаю свой диагноз". Не было ничего, связанного с обследованиями и прочими медицинскими манипуляциями. В графе "по медицинским показаниям" следовало приложить направления врачей, которых, ясное дело, у Джона не было. Зато был чудесный пункт "по семейным обстоятельствам". Сегундус долго ходил вокруг да около, не решаясь на ложь в официальном документе, но затем решил, что еще немного утаивания не повредят ему. Особенно если он действительно болен и не вернется на работу в Старкросс.  
В итоге Джон Сегундус в одночасье обзавелся пожилой родственницей в Европе, которая поехала туда смотреть на древние замки и пить молодое вино, но неожиданно заболела, а потому требовала, чтобы Джон немедля явился за ней и вернул неудачливую путешественницу обратно на земли Альбиона. Сегундус очень понадеялся, что миссис Плезанс, которая стала прообразам его родственницы, не обидится на это, и ни в коем случае не заболеет, как ее копия из заявления.  
Глав. врач каким-то чудом умудрился поверить в легенду Сегундуса и отправил его согласовывать внеплановый отпуск с остальными инстанциями.  
Затем следовал круг почета по кабинетам администрации, где каждый из неотличимых друг от друга сотрудников в серых костюмах спрашивал что-то у Джона, а тот что-то отвечал, хотя уже через пять минут не мог вспомнить, что именно.  
Затем был отдел кадров, где две дородного вида женщины, к которым обратился за помощью Джон, долго и кропотливо сверяли какие-то длинные таблицы и списки, от которых у него начали плясать черные точки перед глазами.  
Затем была бухгалтерия. Сегундус признал ее филиалом преисподней на земле, потому что такой суеты, шума, мельтешения, и в целом, страшнейшей неразберихи, он не видел с своей жизни никогда.  
В тот момент, когда все нужные ему кабинеты были пройдены, а бланк обзавелся десятком подписей и штампов, и осел, наконец, на столе секретаря глав.врача, которая пообещала известить Сегундуса об официальном распоряжении, сам Сегундус чувствовал себя вконец обессиленным, а на часах было послеобеденное время.  
Он мудро рассудил, что стоит навестить свое отделение еще раз, хотя бы для того, чтобы поставить в известность старшую сестру Гроувз о том, что теперь Ханифут исполняет обязанности глав.врача, и самого Ханифута о том, что Джон с горем пополам все-таки получил вожделенный отпуск.  
Ханифут его сердечно поздравил и пообещал, что к его возвращению все будет не хуже прежнего, и с усмешкой добавил, что он позаботится обо всем том, что сумеет вспомнить.  
Миссис Гроувз недовольно поджала губы, но переместила каталоги с историями болезни пациентов Джона на почти пустующую полку доктора Ханифута и заверила его, что отделение не развалится за время его отсутствия.  
На этом дела Сегундуса в отделении были закончены, но где-то в глубине души его грызло сомнение пополам с тоской. Причину этих чувств Джон анализировать не желал, а потому скрылся в своем кабинете, чтобы осмотреть его еще раз в надежде, что он вспомнит о чем-то важном. На глаза ему попался бланк опроса миссис Поул, и Джон тяжело вздохнул. Он только-только начал беседы с ней, и она вполне ему доверяла. Было неизвестно, как на ней скажется смена врача, даже если это будет добрейший и располагающий к себе человек, вроде доктора Ханифута.  
Джон посмотрел на бланк еще раз, пробежал глазами по собственным записям и решил, что навестит леди Поул еще раз. Для начала, ему стоило извиниться за то, что так напугал ее, а затем... Затем он извинится еще раз, и скажет, что отныне за ей будет закреплен другой врач. Практика Сегундуса показывала, что неожиданные новости влияют на пациентов заметно хуже, чем те неприятные события, о которых их предупредили.  
Сегундус накинул на плечи халат, убедившись при этом, что в кармане у него есть баночка аспирина, взял свой планшет с записями и отправился в палату в конце коридора.

Леди Поул светло улыбнулась при его появлении, напрочь отмахнулась от его сбивчивых извинений, и рассказала, что в была добровольцем красного креста, и испугаться обморока для нее было бы смешно.  
Джон тоже был несказанно рад оживленному состоянию больной, что было добрым знаком, и точно так же был рад отсутствию головной боли, преследовавшей его в обществе Эмили до этого.  
Несмотря на все это, Сегундус старался не смотреть на цветок в ее губах, проступавший с каждым днем все отчетливее. Он смирился с тем, что его больное сознание рождает эту странную галлюцинацию, но убеждаться в этом каждую секунду его мужества не хватало.  
Сестра, находившаяся до этого на своем посту в углу палаты, нерешительно спросила, может ли она оставить их, и уйти на перевязку пациента из 32-ой, который как-то умудрился разбить себе колени, прыгая с кровати в воображаемый океан.  
Миссис Поул с улыбкой заверила ее, что да, пусть идет, даже прежде, чем Джон успел сказать хоть что-то.  
\- Если вы упадете в обморок еще раз, - сказала леди Поул, обращаясь к Джону, - я просто позову на помощь, как вчера. И прослежу, чтобы они привели Вас в порядок чем побыстрее.  
Джон смущенно опустил глаза и отпустил слегка ошарашенную медсестру.  
\- Миссис Поул, Эмили, - начал он. - Я должен Вам сказать, что мой вчерашний обморок... привел меня к неутешительным выводам о том...  
\- Вы нездоровы? - обеспокоенно перебила его сбивчивые объяснения леди Поул.  
\- Не совсем. Мне дали больничный на пару дней, но... - Джон вздохнул. - Я настоял на отпуске, чтобы обследоваться как следует.  
Леди Поул взглянула на него все с тем же беспокойством.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что это не... - проговорила она негромко, но закончила фразу, кажется, совсем не так, как собиралась. - Не что-то серьезное.  
Джон поблагодарил ее за заботу, испытывая несказанное облегчение от того, что разговор дался ему так легко, и что пациентка выглядела более обеспокоенной его судьбой, чем расстроенной тем, что он не сможет ее посещать.  
\- И долго вы будете отсутствовать? - спросила тем временем Эмили.  
\- Официальный запрос я подал до двенадцатого ноября, - Джон не видел причин скрывать это. - А там все решится, - добавил он, все так же не солгав.  
\- Вы можете и не вернуться? - нахмурилась девушка в ответ.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что вернусь. Я не так стар, чтобы уходить на пенсию из-за болячек, - неловко пошутил Сегундус, всячески пытаясь обойти тему того, что он мог не вернуться к работе.  
Леди Поул грустно улыбнулась ему.  
\- Очень жаль, что мы не сможем видеться так долго. Я никого здесь не вижу, кроме Вас и сестер.  
\- Если в Вашем состоянии не будет ухудшений, завтра Вас переведут в палату общего режима, - заверил ее Сегундус, зная, что трехдневный срок первичного содержания в наблюдательной палате подходит к концу, и что поведение леди Поул не вызывало подозрений. - Вас сможет посещать Ваш муж, и все, кого он внес в документы.  
\- Уолтер не сможет, - покачала головой Эмили. - Я жду моего друга, Стивена. Он всегда был подле меня, - добавила девушка, - в горе и в радости. Хоть горя и было больше...  
\- Стивен Блек? Я припоминаю, что мистер Поул говорил о нем. Мы известим его, как только визиты будут разрешены.  
\- Вы хороший человек, доктор, - вдруг сказала леди Поул.  
Джон поднял на нее взгляд, чуть смущенный от такой прямоты.  
\- Я знаю, у Вас нелегкая работа, и Вы каждый день слушаете множество... разных историй, вроде моей. И пытаетесь помочь.  
Сегундус засмущался еще больше, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он панически не любил комплименты, потому что терялся сразу же, не зная, как реагировать на них. Сейчас с ним происходило то же самое.  
\- Но я хочу попросить Вас не как врача, а как... хорошего человека, как друга, - слегка нерешительно произнесла Эмили Поул, глядя при этом прямо на Сегундуса.  
Тот не мог отвести глаза не только потому, что это было бы невежливо, но и потому, что с каждым сказанным леди Поул словом, роза на ее губах становилась видна все более отчетливо, а цвет ее становился все насыщеннее. В голове начинало шуметь.  
\- Я прошу Вас дослушать мою историю, - голос Эмили приобрел больше уверенности, чем раньше. - Можете записывать, как Вам угодно, но постарайтесь выслушать меня, - сейчас она говорила твердо, и просьба ее была не в интонации, а во взгляде. Джон видел на дне ее глаз упорство, отчаяние и почти что мольбу.  
\- Чисто в терапевтических целях, - подумал Джон, - мне стоит выслушать ее. Записать все и передать Ханифуту. Но если вспомнить о том, что в терапии здесь нуждается не только она, но и я, то это может оказаться большой ошибкой.  
Однако же он вздохнул, потряс головой, прогоняя раздражающий звон, поселившийся где-то у висков, и согласно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - И хоть я сейчас и не выступаю как врач, я стану вести записи.  
Эмили Поул одобрительно взмахнула рукой.  
\- Вы спрашивали у меня о магах - где их можно найти, - начала она, - И я долго размышляла над этим. В те времена, когда... когда я получила это проклятие, их было всего двое. Один из них, Стрендж, был человеком крайне пытливого ума, и я пыталась связаться с ним, в надежде, что он сможет мне помочь. У меня не вышло, потому что я очутилась в Бедламе раньше, чем он вернулся с Пиренеев.  
\- Он был на войне, - ответила леди Поул на молчаливое недоумение Джона. - Он был армейским магом Веллингтона, - пояснила она, видя, что Сегундус все так же не улавливает сути. - В то время они с Норреллом старались сделать магию широко используемой, и на некоторое время преуспели в этом.  
\- На некоторое время? - уточнил Джон, и в его памяти всплыли строчки из письма Стренджа о том, что "Норрелл впал в немилость после смерти леди Поул".  
\- Посмотрите вокруг, - сказала горько Эмили, взмахнув рукой. - Разве есть в мире вокруг хоть одно упоминание о магии? Разве то, о чем я Вам говорю, стало событиями из учебников? Если бы эти двое преуспели в том, чтобы вернуть магии былую славу, все бы знали их имена.  
\- Так значит, им не удалось, - согласился с такими доводами Сегундус.  
\- Верно, - кивнула миссис Поул. - Им не удалось. Большего об их истории я не знаю - вскоре, после того, как я очутилась в Бедламе, я умерла. На этот раз, окончательно, и никакой Норрелл не пришел, чтобы торговать моей душой еще раз.  
\- Как вы очутились в Бедламе? - решил все-таки уточнить Джон.  
Леди Поул рассмеялась, и звук этого смеха еще долго звучал в сознании Сегундуса - горький, надломленный, отчаянный.  
\- Я пыталась застрелить Норрелла, - ответила Эмили, отсмеявшись. - Старые книги говорили, что если убить мага, заклятие исчезнет вместе с ним.  
\- Пытались? - нерешительно переспросил Джон. Мысли больной о том, что она кого-то убила, окрашивали ее диагноз в самые нерадужные краски, и обещание Джона о том, что ее выпустят из наблюдательной палаты, могло потерять свою силу.  
\- Мне не удалось, - печально ответила Эмили Поул. - Я попала в его слугу. Говорят, этот слуга все-таки умер, но точно мне это неизвестно. Почти сразу же Уолтер поместил меня в лечебницу, и все, кроме Стивена, обо мне забыли.  
Сегундус ошарашенно молчал. Картина бреда Эмили Поул, перемешанная с бредом самого Сегундуса, создавала у него впечатление устрашающее и угнетающее. Не только с врачебной точки зрения, но и с точки зрения здравого смысла: Джон до сих пор недоумевал, как эти пазлы могли состыковаться. Он отгонял от себя навязчивую мысль, говорящую, что все это происходит только в его мозгу, и что никакой леди Поул может и не быть. И никакого Чилдермасса, говорившего ему вчера про магию.  
Последняя мысль натолкнула Джона на идею спросить у миссис Поул о заклинании, но та начала говорить прежде.  
\- Даже если бы я и убила Норрелла, - сказала она, - это бы меня не спасло. Пусть соглашение заключал и он, но не он проклял меня. Роза - не его рук дело, и все прочее тоже.  
\- Так что делает это проклятие с Вами? - наконец, задал терзавший его вопрос Сегундус. - И кто наложил его?  
Леди Поул вздрогнула от этих слов и побледнела. Голос ее стал звучать тревожней.  
\- Каждый раз, стоит мне сомкнуть веки... - начала она, и вдруг, с той же интонацией, заговорила совершенно о другом. - Много лет назад на поляне в камбрии...  
Она замолкла на миг, часто заморгала, будто прогоняя слезы, и начала снова.  
\- В заброшенном дворце под названием Утерянные Надежды каждую ночь... жил углежог, и он был беден, если не сказать, нищ, - миссис Поул снова остановилась, и уронила голову в ладони, пробормотав. - Простите, я вовсе не это хотела сказать.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Джон, ошеломленный тем, как все, описанные Лавгудом симптомы, проявляются перед ним.  
Тем временем леди Поул попыталась еще раз.  
\- Они собирают проклятый бал и я... Но был у углежога лишь поросенок, по кличке Уголек, - в этот раз она говорила быстро, будто стремясь обогнать свой недуг, но у нее ничего не вышло. Голос ее стал глуше, но девушка не сдавалась.  
\- За зеркалами находится... Однажды на поляну углежога выбежал олень, а за ним свора собак, а за ними охотники верхом, - Эмили обреченно вздохнула, и перешла почти на шепот.  
\- Стоит зазвучать колокольному звону, начинается...Всадники промчались по поляне, разрушив все имущество углежога, и остался лишь один... Я не могу!... - воскликнула она, и гневно вцепилась себе в волосы. - Простите, я ничего не могу поделать, я говорю не то, что хочу, это все проклятая роза, - забормотала она сбивчиво, и Сегундус бросился к ней, несмотря на то, что с каждой новой ее фразой, шум в его голове нарастал, а предметы снова начали казаться размытыми.  
\- Тише, тише, - проговорил он, ослабляя ее хватку во встрепанных волосах.  
Он держал ее руки в своих и старался успокоить, как мог.  
\- Если это причиняет Вам такие страдания, то не стоит... - сказал он.  
\- Но я должна, - леди Поул подняла на него взгляд покрасневших глаз с непролитыми слезами. - Я должна...  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что это может спасти кого-то. Дать им ту свободу, которой меня лишили. Если они... если Вы будете знать, что произошло со мной.  
\- Тогда говорите, - ответил Джон, ободряюще улыбнувшись и сжав ее ладони. - Говорите, даже если получается не то, что вы хотели. Иногда даже в искаженных словах есть смысл.  
Сегундус знал, что те слова или рассказы, которые рождает психический автоматизм, когда больные заявляют, что говорят не то, что хотели, или что говорят по принуждению, тоже имеет смысл. И, чаще всего, он и раскрывает частично природу такого расстройства.  
Так что Джон по старой привычке принес себе стул, устроился напротив леди Поул и приготовился слушать.  
Миссис Поул вздохнула, утерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони и заговорила, ровно и заметно спокойнее.  
\- Он не мог ускакать, потому что Уголек, поросенок углежога, возился у ног его лошади. Тем временем сам углежог начал бранить всадника, что есть сил, не обращая внимания на то, что незнакомец был не простым охотником. Одет незнакомец был во все черное, но с изыском, на ногах у него красовались сафьяновые сапоги, а лошадиная сбруя блистала самоцветами. Это был не кто иной, как Джон Аскгласс, именуемый Королем-Вороном, правитель Северной Англии и части Иных Краев, величайший из магов, каких рождала земля...  
Джон сначала решил, что ослышался.  
\- Простите, - перебил он леди Поул. - Как звали короля?  
\- Что? - недоуменно отозвалась Эмили.  
\- Только что, в сказке, которую вы рассказывали. Про короля и углежога. Как звали короля?  
Леди Поул нахмурилась, будто вспоминала что-то, произошедшее достаточно давно, а не меньше минуты назад.  
\- Джон Аскгласс, Король-Ворон, - ответила она, наконец.  
На этот раз слова прозвучали четко, и никаких сомнений у Джона не было: он слышал об этом. О Короле-Вороне и сказках. Никто иной, как Джон, безуспешно пытался разыскать книгу с этими сказками. По просьбе второго своего пациента. Знавшего слишком много и дававшего ему "советы".  
Слегка ошарашенный своей внезапной догадкой, Сегундус спросил.  
\- И откуда Вам известна эта сказка?  
\- Я... - растерянно начала леди Поул. - Я никогда не слышала ее до сих пор, - проговорила она нерешительно.  
Джон вздохнул. Судя по всему, леди Поул действительно не могла знать, откуда в ее сознании родилась эта сказка. Но Джон догадывался о том, кто мог знать - Чилдермасс.  
Сначала эта идея ему показалась безумной - безумнее всего, что происходило до этого. Но Сегундус был врачом, и не мог поверить в массовое помешательство с одинаковым бредом и схожими галлюцинациями. Он не мог поверить и в то, что все это лично его бред: слишком продуманным все было. На фоне этого идея о гипнотическом воздействии, пришедшая ему в голову, не казалась таким уж безумством. Внушить человеку ложные воспоминания гипноз мог, родить одинаковые картины бреда тоже мог, и оставалось только проверить свои догадки. И понять, как сам он мог попасть под воздействие.  
\- Продолжайте, - кивнул он умолкшей миссис Поул, и та завершила свою историю, рассказывая об углежоге и Джоне Аскглассе, о магии и английских святых, и о поросенке Угольке.  
Джон вкратце записал историю и пообещал леди Поул попытаться расшифровать ее.  
Они попрощались, Эмили еще раз пожелала Сегундусу скорейшего выздоровления, и он, поблагодарив ее, вышел. Медсестра, ждавшая у двери, вернулась на свой пост в палату.  
\- Может быть, мне и не понадобится выздоравливать, - подумал Джон, заглушая всякие сомнения о том, что цепляется за свою внезапную догадку, как за соломинку. В его случае даже соломинка могла спасти утопающего, и Джон собирался ей воспользоваться. - Хуже уже не станет, - решил он.

В палате номер двадцать четыре снова было накурено, но Сегундус отмахнулся от этого, как он незначительной детали.  
\- Я думал, Вы на больничном, док, - вместо приветствия сказал Чилдермасс, развернувшись к Сегундусу от окна.  
\- Я думал, что в нашем отделении запрещено курить, - парировал Джон, слишком сконцентрированный на своих мыслях о том, что спросить у Чилдермасса, чтобы быть столь же безукоризненно вежливым, как обычно.  
Тот же в ответ только усмехнулся, промолчав.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал Сегундус, выныривая из своих мыслей. - Я хотел спросить у Вас кое-что о тех книгах, которые Вы просили меня найти, - проговорил он, уже более уверенным тоном.  
\- Я же сказал Вам, они не имеют значения, - нахмурился Чилдермасс, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Я думаю, что имеют, - возразил Джон. - Книга о Короле-Вороне - Вы читали ее?  
\- Читал, - после недолгой паузы согласно кивнул Чилдермасс.  
\- О чем она? Вы говорили, что это предания и мифы, верно?  
\- Да. Это что-то вроде...  
\- Сказок? - подсказал Джон.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - кивнул Чилдермасс еще раз.  
\- Сказка об углежоге из Камбрии - одна из них? - собравшись с духом спосил Джон.  
Последовало недолгое молчание, и Чилдермасс, сведя брови, пристально вглядывался в Джона.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он, все еще глядя на Джона тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Расскажите ее. Во всех деталях, которые помните, - попросил Джон, стараясь, чтобы в его голос не пробралась дрожь. Он не знал, дрожь ли это ликования от того, что его догадка может быть верна, или дрожь нервного напряжения, или неуверенности.  
Чилдермасс не сводил с него взгляда, что тоже изрядно заставляло Джона нервничать.  
\- Прежде, чем я стану ее рассказывать, пообещайте, что тоже расскажете мне кое-что.  
\- Смотря что Вы попросите, - предупредил его Джон.  
\- Ничего предосудительного, - покачал головой Чилдермасс. - Только то, откуда узнали о ней.  
Джон вздохнул, сжимая в руках свой планшет.  
\- К сожалению, я не могу... - начал он.  
\- Значит, от кого-то из пациентов, - озвучил свои выводы Чилдермасс. - А точнее, от леди Поул, - добавил он, и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
Сегундус шокировано умолк.  
\- Что это может значить? - лихорадочно думал он. - Что весь этот вертеп устроен им, и что он не скрывает своей осведомленности? Или что он тоже мог как-то попасть под влияние гипноза, убеждающего его в существовании магии и заклятия, наложенного на миссис Поул? Почему он не выглядит ни на грамм удивленным всему, то происходит?  
\- Не расстраивайтесь, доктор Сегундус, - будто прочитав его мысли, заверил Джона Чилдермасс. - В некоторые моменты я понимаю в происходящем еще меньше вашего.  
\- Едва ли меня это утешит, - вполголоса пробормотал Джон, обессиленно опускаясь в незанятое теперь кресло у стены.  
\- Так вы хотите услышать сказку про углежога из Камбрии? - спросил тем временем Чилдермасс.  
\- Я думаю, что уже знаю, что я услышу, - тяжело и обреченно вздохнул Сегундус. - Историю, как Джон Аскгласс, Король-Ворон, великий маг и прочая и прочая, был посрамлен ничтожнейшим из его подданных, жившим на поляне в камбрийском лесу.  
\- Все верно, - согласно кивнул Чилдермасс. - Правда, историки сомневаются в ее подлинности, поскольку сходство с прочими легендами тех времен слишком уж велико.  
\- Историки! - с горькой иронией в голосе сказал Джон. - Ни один историк не знает этой легенды, мистер Чилдермасс. Книги не существует, ровно как и сказок о Короле-Вороне, и любых упоминаний о нем.  
\- Очень опрометчиво считать что то, о чем никто не знает, не может существовать, - с усмешкой возразил ему Чилдермасс, потянувшись к окну и распахнув одну из створок. Затем он вытянул из-под корешка книги, лежавшей там же, на подоконнике, сигарету, и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
\- Здесь нельзя курить, - слабо возразил Сегундус.  
\- Ровно как и нельзя с пациентами обсуждать вымышленные книги, - все с той же самодовольной, как показалось Джону, усмешкой ответил ему Чилдермасс.  
\- Я здесь не как врач, я на больничном, - возразил Джон.  
\- Тогда тем более, - хмыкнули у окна. - Вам нельзя даже говорить со мной, если Вы здесь не как врач, - Чилдермасс обернулся, выдохнув дым в сторону, и добавил, блестя своими темными глазами. - Так что будем считать, что Вас просто привлекло мое общество, и вы зашли меня проведать.  
Сегундус только вздохнул. Он был измотан догадками и домыслами, а потому все ограничения из здравого смысла, удерживавшие его до этого, благополучно растворились. Он взглянул на Чилдермасса, расслабленно стоявшего у окна и курившего, как ни в чем не бывало, и проговорил почти на одном духу.  
\- Откуда Вам известно о сказках Короля-Ворона? Откуда известно о Стрендже и его книге? О леди Поул?  
\- Хотите всю историю с самого начала? - спросил Чилдермасс, запахивая больничную рубашку поплотнее от осеннего ветра, порыв которого влетел в окно.  
\- Хочу, - согласился Джон, не видя причин скрывать, что его до невероятной степени интересует все это массовое помешательство, в которое он оказался вовлечен.  
\- Тогда приготовьтесь долго слушать и не перебивать, - ответил Джон Чилдермасс, отправив окурок в полет из окна. - Хотя, признаю, рассказчик из меня плохой.  
Чилдермасс устроился, за неимением большего количества стульев в палате, прямо на полу, нимало смутив Джона. Сидя по-турецки, прислонившись к стене под окном, Чилдермасс, даже несмотря на светлый окрас больничной одежды, напоминал Сегундусу бродягу, пересекшему страну вдоль и поперек, ведомый лишь ему известной целью.  
Джон помотал головой, отгоняя столь непрошеные мысли, и приготовился слушать.  
Грубый и низкий голос Чилдермасса, вопреки его же заявлению, добавлял в его рассказ больше деталей, чем сами слова.  
Словами же Джон Чилдермасс говорил о том, что в один день обнаружил, что помнит две версии прошлого. В обеих он был уроженцем Йоркшира, мрачным типом с достаточно неприятным прошлым, по имени Джон Чилдермасс. На этом сходства заканчивались. В одной из версий он родился в тысяча семьсот семьдесят третьем, а умер в восемьсот пятнадцатом, прожив большую часть жизни на слубже у мистера Норрелла, в то время, как в другой версии родился в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом, и никакого Норрелла никогда не встречал.  
Джон жестом прервал его и взволнованно спросил, кто такой этот Норрелл.  
\- Вам уже должно быть известно это, - ответил Чилдермасс. - Первый в Англии маг, - добавил он, видя, что Сегундус сохраняет молчание. - Маг, вернувший к жизни леди Поул. Думаю, она не преминула упомянуть об этом.  
Джон схватился за голову и позорно простонал что-то невразумительное, в духе "этого просто не может быть".  
\- Мне продолжать? - понаблюдав немного за самобичеванием Сегундуса, спросил Чилдермасс.  
\- Как вы умерли? Там, в восемьсот пятнадцатом? - пробормотал Джон, почти уверенный в том, что услышит.  
\- Меня застрелили, - просто ответил Чилдермасс, подтвердив все худшие ожидания Сегундуса. - Было покушение на мистера Норрелла, но пуля попала в меня.  
\- Кто стрелял? - все-таки желал добиться точного ответа Джон.  
\- Судя по всему, вы и сами знаете, док, - мрачно сказал Чилдермасс, но Джон в ответ только замотал головой, не желая отвечать. - Леди Поул, - сказал тогда Чилдермасс, и голос его стал глуше и грубее.  
\- А как вы... Как вас подстрелили здесь? - спросил вдруг Сегундус, предполагая самое худшее - что Джон Чилдермасс снова скажет "Леди Поул", и тогда ему, Джону Сегундусу, придется отправить в наблюдательную палату и его, во избежание всякой возможности контакта с Эмили Поул.  
\- Я не помню, - нахмурился пуще прежнего Чилдермасс, - Я, кажется, говорил это тому напыщенному Дролайту, но и это тоже помню плохо. Обезболивающих было слишком много, - он жестом указал на свое плечо. - Хотя вот детектива я помню, он личность колоритная. А часть своих показаний я благополучно забыл. Вероятно, там было что-то интересное, раз меня отправили сюда, - мрачно усмехнулся Чилдермасс.  
\- Вы сами подписали бумаги на госпитализацию, - ответил Джон, еще не до конца поверив словам своего пациента о том, что он не помнит подробностей своего ранения. О прочем он пока решил не задумываться, ибо этого "прочего" было настолько много, и оно было настолько невообразимо невероятным, что у Сегундуса начинала болеть голова при одной лишь мысли, что в этом следует начать разбираться и искать логические связи.  
\- Естественно, - кивнул Чилдермасс. - Во-первых, детектив Дролайт обладает воистину чудесным даром убеждения, - не без усмешки сказал он, будто знал о детективе что-то особенно неприятное, - а во-вторых, название лечебницы показалось мне знакомым, - тон его стал серьезнее.  
\- Знакомым? - уточнил Сегундус. - Вы бывали здесь раньше?  
\- Да нет же, - отмахнулся от его вопроса Чилдермасс. - Знакомым из тех, других воспоминаний. Там, правда, Старкросс Холл находился не в Лондоне, а в Йорке, и не должен был стать лечебницей...   
\- И что, Вы нашли здесь то, что ожидали? - вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросил Сегундус, и, прежде, чем он успел извиниться, Джон Чилдермасс широко усмехнулся, и произнес то, что заставило Сегундуса стремглав выбежать из палаты.  
\- Конечно, мистер Сегундус, - ответил Чилдермасс, и хоть усмешка его и не была угрожающей, на Джона она подействовала, как ушат ледяной воды, и он поднялся из кресла, отступив назад. - Я нашел Вас.  
Когда Сегундус захлопнул за собой дверь палаты номер 24 и прижался к ней спиной, будто ожидая, что его пациент начнет брать ее штурмом, сердце его почти выпрыгивало из груди, а кровь в ушах грохотала как набат. И он с полной уверенностью решил, что не появится в Старкроссе до тех пор, пока не пройдет все возможные обследования на собственную вменяемость.  
И, конечно же, он ошибался.

Джон Сегундус пить не любил и не умел, и в трезвом состоянии хорошо об этом знал. Знал он также и то, что даже хороший виски, который подарил ему кто-то из коллег на какой-то из праздников, не сделает картину его настоящего радостнее и безоблачней. Пьяный же Джон Сегундус вполне логично рассудил, что уж если в настоящем он сходит с ума, то пару бокалов виски не навредят ни ему, ни его рассудку.  
Парой бокалов дело не ограничилось, и Джон продолжал подливать себе еще и еще. На журнальном столике перед ним стояла тарелка с испеченными с утра оладьями, которые пришлись очень кстати, потому что после третьего бокала плоды собственных кулинарных изысков показались Сегундусу вполне съедобными.  
Диван, на котором по-турецки восседал Джон, мерно покачивался, как на волнах, а звуки, доносившиеся из приоткрытого окна, становились все глуше и отдаленней, а бутылка виски неотвратимо пустела.  
Мысли в его голову приходили прелюбопытнейшие.  
Например, о том, что стоило расспросить Чилдермасса, почему тот был так рад - Джон решил, что кривая ухмылка последнего вполне могла обозначать радость - встретить его, Сегундуса, в лечебнице.  
Или спросить, что располагалось в Старкроссе той эпохи, о которой Чилдермасс обрел свои "вторые" вспоминания.  
Или о том, помнит ли Чилдермасс, как оказался в холодильнике магазина Теско, где его нашла полиция.  
После мысли Сегундуса медленно перебрались на тему полиции, в частности, детектива, имени которого он не помнил, но которому он собирался позвонить.  
\- Я должен спросить его, - подумал Джон. - Может, он знает, что... А что он должен знать? - внезапно потерял мысль он.  
\- Что леди Поул в 1815 году убила слугу мистера Норрелла по имени Джон Чилдермасс, - вдруг всплыла в его сознании догадка. - Но тогда он арестует бедную Эмили, - печально вздохнул Джон.  
\- Нужно позвонить ему и сказать, что миссис Поул никого не убивала, - решил он.  
Эта мысль так захватила его, что он решил претворить ее в жизнь немедленно. Он уже потянулся за телефоном, лежавшим на другом краю дивана, когда тот непредсказуемо резко качнулся под ним, и Джон распластался на нем, уткнувшись носом в подушку из плюша. Подушка показалась ему очень мягкой и приветливой, и, немного передвинувшись, Джон уложил на нее голову, в которой тоже начали покачиваться волны, формируя водовороты и гребни, и он заснул спокойным сном пьяного вдрызг человека.

Разбудила Сегундуса какая-то адская трель.  
Он разлепил веки, показавшиеся ему сделанными из свинца, и солнечный свет чуть было не ослепил его. Когда зрение вернулось, Джон решил, что уж лучше было остаться слепым.  
Он обнаружил себя на диване гостиной, наполовину свесившимся, так, что мышцы почти задеревенели от неудобной позы, а те, что еще сохранили чувствительность, извещали о том, что вокруг чертовски холодно, с ощущением пустыни Сахары во рту, и набатом, бившимся в висках.  
Адская трель, выдернувшая его из блаженства сна, повторилась, и оказалась всего лишь автомобильным гудком, доносившимся с улицы через приоткрытое окно. Загадка о том, откуда в его квартире взялся этот нечеловеческий холод, разрешилась сама собой.  
Джон глухо и отчаянно застонал.

Стоит ли говорить, что вертикальное положение Сегундус принял лишь минут через пятнадцать отчаянной борьбы с собой. На одной только силе воли он добрался до душа, и долго стоял под прохладными струями прямо в одеже, решив, что такое сложное действие, как избавление себя от свитера и, тем более, от брюк, может закончится провалом. Когда колокол в голове перестал звучать так громко и так траурно, Джон все-таки стащил с себя вещи, и включил воду погорячее. Неискоренимая часть его сознания, отягощенная знаниями человеческой физиологии, говорила, что так будет лучше, иначе, в по-настоящему горячей воде у него есть все шансы упасть в обморок. Звучало неутешительно, хотя мысли о том, чтобы вернуться в блаженное бессознательное состояние были очень заманчивы.  
Сквозь шум воды до Сегундуса донесся телефонный звонок. Пока он выбирался из душа и, кое-как обмотавшись полотенцем, добрался до телефона, вызов уже сбросили. Джон перезвонил, и был встречен щебечущим голосом секретаря глав.врача Старкросса, которая с радостью извещала его о том, что его бумаги на отпуск уже подписаны, и что неплохо было бы зайти и забрать их, чтобы, как выразилась секретарь "они не канули в Лету". Сегундус мудро рассудил, что если к обеду его похмелье ослабеет хоть на йоту, он все-таки сходит за бумагами - слишком тяжким трудом они ему дались и слишком были важны.  
Едва Джон успел распрощаться с секретарем и положить трубку, телефон зазвонил еще раз.  
В трубке не представились, а заговорили сразу по делу.  
\- Доктор Сегундус? Я звоню поинтересоваться здоровьем Вашего пациента, Чилдермасса.  
Сегундус пару мгновений рассеянно молчал и морщил лоб. Он уже понял, что ему звонил детектив Скотланд Ярда, которому он вроде бы обещал кое-что незаконное. Вспомнить же имя это детектива или подробнее предмет их соглашения не получалось.  
\- Доктор Сегундус? - уточнили на том конце провода.  
\- А, это вы... - пробормотал Джон, так и не придумав, что еще говорить.  
\- Это детектив Дролайт из 96-ого, - наконец, представился его собеседник. - Вы можете сейчас говорить?  
Джон бы с радостью сказал, что нет, не может. Ни сейчас, ни в ближайшие пару часов, пока его мысли не придут в порядок и не перестанут плясать канкан в его голове. Но это было бы крайне невежливо. Тем более Джон ощущал, что это разговор может быть достаточно важным.  
\- Добрый день, детектив, - уже более уверенно ответил Сегундус. - Да, я не занят. Что вы хотели узнать о мистере Чилдермассе?  
\- Хотел узнать, как успехи с его выздоровлением.  
Джон вспомнил свой последний разговор с этим самым Чилдермассом и его, Джона, позорное бегство, и честно ответил.  
\- Не слишком обнадеживающе. Пациент по прежнему разделяет определенные навязчивые идеи и говорит, что плохо помнит показания, которые давал.  
Его собеседник тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Очень жаль, - сказал он. - Очень. Хоть на его прежние показания мы и не слишком рассчитывали, но... Тут такое дело, - резко сменил тему детектив и его голос стал тише и глуше, будто он шептал в трубку. - Мы нашли оружие, из которого в него стреляли.  
\- О, я думаю, это очень... - собирался было поздравить детектива с продвижением в расследовании Сегундус, как тот его перебил.  
\- Но наши эксперты пока возятся с отпечатками - они слишком старые и слишком затертые для тех, что остаются на оружии, из которого стреляли всего месяц назад. Из-за этого все может очень затянутся, - все тем же громким шепотом пожаловался он. - И я хотел привести этого Чилдермасса к нам в участок, - добавил детектив, и заговорил быстрее, будто оправдываясь. - Ну, знаете, чтоб он осмотрел нашу находку. Может, он что вспомнит, знаете, как это бывает. Шоковая терапия, - он чуть натянуто рассмеялся. - Но, конечно, все это только с вашего позволения, - вдруг спохватился и добавил Дролайт.  
Джон обдумывал эту затею пару мгновений и пришел к выводу, что она очень нетерапевтичная. Потом он решил, что затея может все-таки помочь если не излечению больного, то хотя бы расследованию обстоятельств его ранения. Потому что, как рассудил Джон, Чилдермасс определенно не тянет на легковозбудимого пациента, и от вида оружия точно не впадет в кататонию или припадок. Сегундус вообще слабо представлял, что вещи такого рода могут случиться с Чилдермассом, даже если это оружие нацелить в него и пригрозить спустить курок. Тут Сегундус словил себя на мысли, что представлять, как он целится в своего пациента и требует, чтобы тот перестал рассказывать ему все то, что сводит его, Джона, с ума, тоже очень нетерапевтично. Но к реальности его вернул голос Дролайта из трубки.  
\- Так что вы думаете, доктор Сегундус? - спросил тот.  
\- Понимаете ли, - начал Джон издалека. - Я мог бы рассмотреть вашу идею, как достаточно нетривиальный метод терапии, вполне имеющий шанс на существование. И, может быть, даже имеющий некоторый положительный эффект. Но, боюсь, сейчас решения касательно терапии мистера Чилдермасса принимаю не я.  
Судя по всему, из сказанного Сегундусом детектив понял только последнее предложение.  
\- Как это не вы? - недоверчиво переспросил Дролайт. - Вы же глав.врач, и это ваш пациент.  
\- Дело в том, что я на больничном, - со вздохом пояснил Сегундус. - И некоторое время не смогу выйти на работу. Если быть точным, до конца первой декады ноября.   
Вопреки ожиданиям Джона, детектив не стал рассыпаться сочувственной речью относительно его здоровья.  
\- Значит, вы не у дел, - разочарованно сказал тот, затем помолчал несколько мгновений, и нерешительно сказал. - А если я попрошу Вас обсудить с коллегами мое предложение? Я думаю, к вашему мнению прислушаются, и мы сможем на пару часов забрать нужного пациента. Если, Вас, конечно, не затруднит, - все так же поспешно добавил он вежливости в свои слова. - Если нет, я сам свяжусь с Вашим заместителем, хоть это и может обернутся некоторой волокитой...  
Услышав фразу о том, что Дролайт может сам связаться с его коллегами, Сегундус похолодел.  
\- Нет, - категорично ответил он. - Меня ни в коем случае не затруднит, - и сам уже представил, в каких выражениях ему придется объяснять Ханифуту, как Джон Чилдермасс, без оформленных в нужном виде документов, попал в отделение стационара Старкросса. Он также очень живо представил себе осуждающие взгляды Ханифута, направленные на него. И хищную ухмылку Чилдермасса, который, хоть ничего об этом и не знал, но определенно бы наслаждался сложившимся положением дел.  
На этот раз детектив рассыпался в благодарностях, попросил перезвонить ему и сообщить о результатах "беседы с коллегами" и, пообещав, что еще свяжется с Джоном, повесил трубку.  
Сегундус тяжко вздохнул в очередной раз за утро.  
День обещал стать тяжелым.

Через пару часов Сегундус оклемался от похмелья ровно настолько, чтобы звук автомобильных гудков и гомон с улицы не казались ему трубами Апокалипсиса, и любой яркий свет, включая редкие солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь пасмурное Лондонское небо не казались ему ослепляющими. Более существенных улучшений в его состоянии не произошло, и Джон решил, что пора собрать волю в кулак и отправиться все-таки в Старкросс.  
\- Одно дело, - подумал он, - если я все-таки окажусь сумасшедшим, и не смогу больше работать в Старкроссе. Но совсем другое, если меня уволят оттуда еще раньше за нарушения в оформлении пациента.  
И Сегундус намеревался избежать столь неблагополучного исхода любыми методами. 

Прогулка до лечебницы показалась Джону чем-то сродни восхождению на Голгофу: путь был мучителен, и впереди ждало действо еще более мучительное.  
Обзавевшись стаканчиком с кофе в фойе - зайти в кафе напротив лечебницы Джон не рискнул, потому что там могла играть музыка и витать запах еды, который ныне очень плохо действовал на него - Сегундус побрел в свое отделение.  
На пороге кабинета Ханифута он тяжело вздохнул, провел ладонью по волосам и собрался с мыслями.  
Тут дверь перед ним распахнулась, и Джон встретился лицом к лицу с самим владельцем кабинета.  
\- Джон? - удивленно поднял брови доктор Ханифут.  
\- Доброе утро, - попытался улыбнуться он в ответ.  
\- На тебе лица нет, - озадаченно проговорил Ханифут, пропуская его в кабинет и жестом приглашая сесть. - Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - вздохнул Джон, обессиленно опускаясь в кресло и почувствовав, как начинают от смущения пунцоветь щеки. - Случился виски, - признался он, закрывая лицо руками.  
Ханифут пару мгновений молчал, глядя на эту сцену, а затем мягко рассмеялся.  
\- И что ты праздновал, позволь узнать? - спросил он, все еще посмеиваясь.  
\- Не помню, - пробормотал Джон. - Вроде бы ничего.  
\- Нехорошо, мальчик мой, - назидательным тоном сказал Ханифут. - Пьянствуют либо от счастья либо от горя. Надеюсь, что достаточного горя у тебя нет.  
Джон отрицательно помотал головой и очень быстро понял, что это было плохой идеей: гонг, который бил в его голове, сменил амплитуду, и теперь звучал заметно громче.  
Ханифут вложил ему в руку стакан воды, а в другую - таблетку аспирина.  
Джон выпил таблетку и опрокинул в себя почти всю воду, счастливый оттого, что Ханифут больше не задает вопросов.  
Когда звуки гонга приутихли, Сегундус поднял глаза на своего друга и горестно проговорил.  
\- Я бы был рад сказать, что пришел к вам за аспирином, но, увы, это не так.  
\- Так в чем дело? - уточнил Ханифут.  
\- Я... - начал было Джон, но замялся. - В общем, послушайте, - попытался он еще раз. - Я сделал кое-что не очень правильное. Я вполне пойму, если вы рассердитесь на меня, но для начала дайте мне возможность это исправить.  
Ханифут озадаченно посмотрел на Сегундуса, поправил очки, сползающие к кончику носа, и ответил.  
\- Я верю, что у тебя были на то свои причины, Джон. Рассказывай, и мы посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
И Сегундус рассказал. Как детектив Дролайт пришел к нему с просьбой, как Джон без особых колебаний согласился, поддавшись на его уговоры, и как внес заявление Чилдермасса на госпитализацию в базу, минуя приемное отделение, и как не провел освидетельствование до сих пор. Также он добавил, что Дролайт очень хочет увезти их "нелегального" пациента в участок, чтобы тот поптыался вспомнить подробности того, как и кто в него стрелял. И что сам Джон совершенно не знает, что со всем этим делать.  
Ханифут во время рассказа несколько раз перебивал Джона, уточнял подробности, спрашивал о состоянии Чилдермасса и его успехах в лечении, и попеременно то кивал сочувствующе, то хмурился.  
Когда Сегундус, наконец, завершил свой рассказ, Ханифут задумчиво протирал свои очки и молчал.  
\- Я думаю, Джон, этот детектив виноват в заметно большей степени, чем ты. Служитель закона, который уже второй раз пытается его нарушить! - он воздел руки к небу. - Подумать только!  
\- И чужими руками! - добавил Ханифут осуждающе.  
Сегундус молчал, не зная, что на это сказать. Сам он виноватым ощущал себя в полной степени, и был более чем готов к гневной отповеди, если бы только доктор Ханифут был на нее способен.  
\- Что касается того, как это исправить... - перешел на рабочий лад Ханифут, нацепив очки и приняв вид крайне сосредоточенный. - Из всего необходимого у нас есть направление на госпитализацию и его согласие. А недостает бумаг из приемного отделения и бланков с его первичного осмотра, - вполголоса проговаривал Ханифут.  
\- В тот день дежурил доктор Харт, и я боюсь, что помочь он мне не согласится, - вздохнул Джон, который уже просчитывал такой вариант.  
\- Доктор Харт? - переспросил Ханифут, выглядящий этим известием очень воодушевленный.  
Джон согласно кивнул, и его коллега, заметно приободрившись, заговорил.  
\- Это очень хорошая новость, Джон. Доктор Харт еще более рассеян, чем я. Помнится, в прошлом месяце, трое из моих пациентов поступили в отделение даже без истории болезни, потому что он просто забыл их оформить. Невероятно, что он не забывает быть таким мрачным брюзгой, - добавил Ханифут иронично.  
\- Так что я просто спущусь сейчас к нему и стану возмущаться, как это обычно и бывает, тем, что он забыл оформить этого Чилдермасса, - продолжил доктор Ханифут, которого до этого Сегундус и не мог подозревать в такой изобретательности и коварстве. - Думаю, еще одна запись о халатности его очень устрашит, и потому доктор Харт безо всяких возражений выдаст нам все необходимое и проставит нужные даты.  
Сегундус ошарашенно молчал, а Ханифут смотрел на него вопросительно. Затем Ханифут рассмеялся, видя замешательство своего друга.  
\- Я подозреваю, что сейчас ты очень удивлен тем решением, что я тебе предложил? - спросил он с усмешкой.  
Джон нашел в себе силы только кивнуть.  
\- Прежде всего, я работаю здесь больше двадцати лет, Джон, - начал разъяснять Ханифут по прежнему мягко улыбаясь. - И за эти годы я много раз делал так, чтобы документы выглядели благоприятно. И никогда - в ущерб пациентам. Я догадываюсь, что подвигло тебя согласиться на авантюру этого детектива: оформи ты все бумаги, как им следует быть, и мистер Чилдермасс, как бы он ни был болен или близок к выздоровлению, получил бы нелицеприятную запись в мед.карту. Нелицеприятную, и способную сослужить ему плохую службу в дальнейшей жизни.  
Джон снова смог только кивнуть. Ханифут был проницателен и знал Джона достаточно давно, чтобы разбираться в его мотивах. Правда, о том, что Сегундусом двигало еще и его неизбывное любопытство, тот не сказал. То ли не считал, что Джон пошел на поводу именно у этого чувства, то ли решил пощадить и так ощущавшего себя крайне виноватым Джона.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Сегундус. - Я так вам обязан, - еще тише от собственного смущения добавил он.  
\- Что ты, Джон, - оборвал его Ханифут. - На то и существуют старые друзья вроде меня.  
\- Тем более, я навещал сегодня мистера Чилдермасса, - добавил он. - И, мне сдается, он вполне идет на поправку. Сказал, что целиком определился с тем, что реально, а что нет, и, по моим наблюдениям, так и есть.  
\- Все не так просто, - хотел было возразить Сегундус, но вовремя остановился. Он не мог в быть в полной мере уверен, что то, что говорил ему Чилдермасс еще вчера, не было его собственным бредом. Он даже не мог быть уверен, что все его беседы с этим человеком были не плодом его, Джона, больного сознания. И с этой точки зрения следовало всецело положиться на мнение Ханифута, который, определенно, был более квалифицирован, и определенно не сходил с ума, как Сегундус.  
Поэтому Джон вполне уверенно ответил, что очень рад за мистера Чилдермасса.  
После этого последовало немного суеты, пока Ханифут ходил в к доктору Харту за нужными документами, и еще немного, когда они приводили историю болезни Чилдермасса в надлежащий вид, и еще немного, когда старшая сестра Гроувз возмущалась тому, как ей надоело тасовать по полкам каталоги пациентов, которые всякие забывчивые врачи все время редактируют и дописывают, будто им больше нечем заняться.  
Когда все эти вопросы были улажены, Джон снова сидел в кресле в кабинете доктора Ханифута в компании владельца этого кабинета и пил свежезаваренный чай.  
\- Так, говоришь, детективы нашли оружие из которого стреляли с мистера Чилдермасса? - спросил Джона Ханифут.  
\- Именно, - кивнул тот. - Детектив Дролайт сказал еще, что у них какая-то проблема с отпечатками, поэтому делу эта находка, по видимому, помогла мало.  
Ханифут сцепил руки в замок и принял вид крайне задумчивый.  
\- С одной стороны, - наконец, изрек он, - это может плохо повлиять на выздоровление мистера Чилдермасса - пытаться воскресить в памяти столь травмирующие воспоминания. С другой стороны, это может и пойти на пользу, если он сможет вспомнить. Думаю, эта травма - ключевая точка в его навязчивых идеях, - поделился наблюдениями доктор Ханифут.  
Джон не был целиком с ним согласен, но уже решил для себя, что коль его, доктора Сегундуса, мнению верить было нельзя, потому что мнение это вполне могло оказаться бредом или галлюцинацией, то выводам доктора Ханифута доверять стоит.  
\- Так вы все-таки хотите позволить детективу забрать его в участок? - спросил вместо этого Сегундус.  
\- Я размышляю над терапевтической стороной, Джон, - ответил Ханифут. - И я ничего не буду "позволять" этому злокозненному Дролайту, - возмущенно добавил он. - Прежде всего, без согласия самого мистера Чилдермасса. Никто в нашей стране не будет свидетельствовать против своей воли, и, тем более, наши с тобой пациенты.  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ на такую бравую тираду доктора Ханифута - тот был готов отстаивать всех и каждого, кто, по его мнению, в таковой защите нуждался. Не раз сам Джон бывал его подзащитным, и был крайне ему благодарен за заботу.  
Так они еще немного проговорили как старые друзья и коллеги. После некоторых совместных рассуждений Ханифут согласился поговорить с мистером Чилдермассом насчет его согласия содействовать расследованию. Затем он поделился с Джоном идеей о том, чтобы попросить миссис Поул рассказать сказку об углежоге, которую Джон так старательно записал, еще раз, на случай, если в ней действительно кроется что-то о фобиях или причинах навязчивых идей больной. Сегундус идею вполне одобрил, решив, что это поможет и ему - так хотя бы можно будет узнать, не бред ли этого самого Джона. Затем Ханифут напомнил Сегундусу, что на дворе уже пятница, и что ужин в пятницу, о котором они условились намного раньше, никто не отменял, и что миссис Ханифут ждет его и передает ему привет. - И постарается не кормить тебя жирным, когда ты придешь, - добавил Ханифут, смилостивившись над все еще похмельным состоянием Джона.  
Вскоре Джон засобирался домой, напрочь забыв о том, что бумаги с дозволением на его отпуск все так же ждут его у секретаря.  
Вместо этого ему предстояло привести себя в вид достаточно приличествующий тому, чтобы появиться на пороге Ханифутов к семи вечера.

Тем временем, в девяноста шестом участке полиции, он же участок Хорнси, он же место несения службы детектива Дролайта, происходили странные события.  
Вышеозначенный детектив поднялся на второй этаж, где в его кабинете ждали его дрянной кофе и отчеты баллистиков, но встретил там только своего напарника - детектива Ласселза. Тот пил его кофе и читал его отчеты.  
\- Эксперты прислали вот это, - он почти не глядя протянул Кристоферу Дролайту несколько листов.  
Дролайт пробежал глазами отчеты.  
\- То есть ничего. Они прислали пару бумажек, чтобы подтвердить, что не нашли ничего, - обреченно вздохнул Дролайт - сил на то, чтобы злиться, не было.  
\- Что там с твоим доктором? - спросил Ласселз.  
\- Тоже ничего. Я ему перезванивал в обед, но вразумительного ответа не получил. Нетерапевтично, сблаговолил заявить наш доктор, и только с согласия пациента, - добавил детектив Дролайт раздраженно.  
\- Не нравится мне этот пациент, - проговорил вполголоса Ласселз, но после добавил. - Собирайся, кстати, поедем к экспертам. Заберем у них этот раритет .  
Дролайт понуро вздохнул, но, тем не менее, надел пальто и стряхнул с него невидимые глазу пылинки. Затем бросил взгляд в зеркало и педантично поправил воротник.  
\- Я думаю, - повернулся он к Ласселзу, - что этот раритет тоже непрост. Что его из какого-нибудь музея умыкнули, или из частной коллекции. И что дней черз пару о пропаже заявят.  
Ласселз подхватил свою куртку со спинки стула и усмехнулся, первым выходя из кабинета.  
\- Зря ты думаешь, - ответил он на ходу. - У тебя плохо получается.  
\- Почему это? - возмущенно спросил Дролайт, едва поспевая за широким шагом своего напарника.  
\- Потому что стреляли месяц назад, - не оборачиваясь и стремительно лавируя по коридорам, ответил Ласселз. - Если бы его, как ты говоришь, "умыкнули", то это случилось бы тогда же. А раз за этот месяц о пропаже не заявили, значит и ждать нечего. Но вот отследить, у кого в коллекции мог быть пистолет, сделанный между 1805 и 1817, стоит. Потому что, скорее всего, стрелял как раз владелец оружия.  
\- Сынок одного из этих толстосумов? - скептично переспросил Дролайт.  
\- Скорее уж дочь, - никак не среагировал на сомнения в голосе напарника Ласселз. Они уже спустились к парковке, когда он все-таки снизошел до объяснений, видя недоумевающее выражение Дролайта. - Умники из лаборатории сказали, что отпечатки, вероятнее всего, принадлежали женщине.  
Однако вскоре всем сомнениям предстояло развеяться.   
Спустя чуть больше часа и побывав за это время в Шордиче, где, по какой-то нелепой случайности, затерялся их экспертный отдел, детективы привезли не дававшую им покоя улику обратно в участок.  
Ласселз отправился вниз за очередной партией кофе, а Дролайт все вертел в руках пакет с массивным пистолетом. Следовало сдать его обратно в хранилище, но детектива не отпускала мысль, что он что-то упустил.  
Говоря откровенно, если бы не абсолютная обыденность жертвы, Дролайт бы решил, что есть что-то ритуальное в этом случае. Кому еще, кроме сектантов может прийти в голову стрелять из раритета? Однако ничто не указывало на связь каких-нибудь оккультистов или прочих малоприятных личностей к покушению, и оставалось думать, что суть не в жертве и не в орудии несостоявшегося убийства, а в стрелявшем.  
Однако же, гонимый неким внутренним порывом, Дролайт натянул перчатки, достал пистолет из пакета с биркой, взвесил в руке. Потянул за ударник - пружины затворного механизма неохотно взвели курок. Спусковой крючок был гладким, словно отшлифованный чьими-то пальцами. Огниво мутно поблескивало, и Дролайт опустил его, удивляясь себе самому - откуда ему было знать, как все эти чертовы части называются и как действуют? Но он точно знал: и что внутри спускового механизма находится рычаг с обратной тягой, и что от пороховой полки, скрытой под сейчас огнивом, идет паз в хвост казенного болта...  
Кристофер Дролайт был себялюбив, а потому разумно посчитал, что все эти знания он почерпнул не иначе как из книг. В конце-концов, он был детективом, и знать, как работает оружие было в его обязанностях, рассудил он. И надавил на спусковой крючок.  
Кремень чиркнул по огниву и громко ударил по пороховой полке.  
В тот же миг, когда искра, высеченная кремнем злополучного пистолета, вспыхнула и угасла, не найдя ни грамма пороха там, где ему полагалось быть, Кристофер Дролайт почувствовал резкую боль в висках, а перед глазами его завертелся вихрь образов, приведших его в крайнее замешательство.  
Он увидел грязную комнатушку над магазином обувщика на Райдер-стрит, увидел пышные и изысканные приемы, где дамы сверкали драгоценностями и пышными платьями странного покроя, а мужчины ходили в бриджах и сюртуках, затем какого-то невзрачного невысокого мужчину, с которым он - Дролайт с трудом распознал самого себя в том человеке, который говорил, столь витиеватой была его речь - вел великосветскую беседу и приглашал представиться гостям...  
Образы мелькали, словно калейдоскоп: невзрачный человек оказался магом, Генри Ласселз оказался добрым приятелем Дролайта и заправским франтом - и вот это точно не капли не смутило детектива, а мертвая девушка по имени Эмили Поул - в девичестве Винтертаун - оказалась живой и сошла с ума.  
Видения все роились и становились то ярче, то темней: появился некий Стрендж, который улыбался чаще, чем казалось вежливым, и тоже был магом, появился серьезный и рассудительный сэр Уолтер Поул, сначала радостный воскрешению жены, а после убитый горем от ее безумия. Затем были лошади из песка и аукцион, где за целое состояние с молотка ушли какие-то потрепанные книжонки по магии, а затем Ласселз сел писать свою книгу, что тоже было очень в его духе.  
А затем - эта картинка возникла в его сознании предельно четко - был мистер Чилдермасс, такой же угрюмый, с той же трехдневной щетиной и спутанными смоляными волосами, но только мертвый. Он лежал на брусчатке перед домом на Ганновер стрит, и вокруг него было целое озеро крови. В паре метров от него надрывно кричала и сыпала проклятиями какая-то девушка, из рук которой слуги пытались вырвать пистолет - точно такой же, осознал детектив. Дролайт услышал, как за его спиной Ласселз сказал с усмешкой "Что ж, безумная леди Поул сослужила мне добрую службу - убила этого несносного бродягу".  
Фраза эта эхом зазвучала у Дролайта в сознании, но образы снова завертелись, и он против воли увидел крайне неприятный вещи: Уолтера Поула, отправившего собственную жену в Бедлам, мага по имени Норрелл, оказавшегося в немилости министров, во многом благодаря тому же Уолтеру Поулу, впавшего в неистовство и непримиримый гнев Ласселза, все не оставлявшего свою авантюру с магией, и самого себя, медленно, но упорно погрязающего в долгах. Последнее, что Дролайт видел - грязную камеру в тюрьме Клинк, которая выглядела гораздо более мрачной, чем экспозиции в одноименном музее.  
Дролайт не сразу осознал, что видения ушли, и что он по прежнему сжимает в руке злополучный пистолет.  
\- Такой же, как и там, - пробормотал он рассеянно.  
\- Нет, тот же, - решил он еще через миг.  
Странная уверенность, что обуревала его, пока он возился с этим пистолетом, вернулась.  
Кристофер Дролайт был себялюбив, и тот факт, что только что его посетила целая череда видений, хоть и слегка тревожил его, но не сокрушил его разум.  
\- Я вполне мог сойти с ума, - решил Дролайт. - Но это сомнительно. Насколько я знаю, резко и внезапно с людьми такого не случается. А значит, это что-то другое, и оно не зря пришло ко мне. Уж я-то знаю, как воспользоваться теми знаниями, что имею сейчас.  
Разум его все еще был подернут легкой дымкой пережитого им путешествия в прошлую жизнь, завершившуюся так бесславно, но одно Кристофер Дролайт знал точно - ему нужно разыскать некую Эмили Поул, в девичестве Винтертаун.  
Дролайт поспешно спрятал принесший ему озарение раритетный пистолет обратно в пакет с биркой и отодвинул подальше. Стянул перчатки, поправил полы видавшего виды пиджака и стал записывать на листок все то, что помнил из своих видений.  
Как оказалось, образы эти прочно обосновались в его сознании, и с каждой новой минутой он мог добавить все больше деталей и подробностей в истории всех тех, кого видел и встречал. Он будто обрел воспоминания обо всех этих чудных событиях, и мог обращаться к ним безо всякого труда - память его хранила тончайшие нюансы, и некоторые фразы участников происходящего он мог повторить дословно.  
Обрадованный этим открытием, Дролайт не заметил, как в кабинет вошел Ласселз, и поднял голову только когда ощутил запах кофе. Ласселз действительно был привередлив и ходил до кофейни на углу, чтобы взять стаканчик ароматного капучино себе и - когда был особо благодушен - своему несчастному напарнику.  
В этот раз Ласселз явно был в добром настрое и, поставив стакан с дымящимся напитком на край стола Дролайта, спросил.  
\- Что пишешь?  
\- Да так, пришло в голову то, что ты говорил про коллекционеров, - отозвался Дролайт. - Записываю имена.  
Генри Ласселз привык, чтобы его советам следовали, а потому ничуть не удивился.  
\- И как успехи?  
\- Мне нужна Эмили Поул, - ответил Дролайт, ничуть не поколебавшись, что было не совсем для него типично. - В девичестве Винтертаун, - уточнил он, и после небольшой паузы добавил. - Или ее муж - Уолтер Поул.  
Ласселз поднял бровь в недоумении. Затем пару мгновений помолчал и, наконец, сказал.  
\- Очень хорошо, - признал он, хоть обычно и не слишком охотно соглашался с чей либо правотой. - Поул достаточно известен не только своей политической карьерой, но и своим обширным наследством, включающим старинные побрякушки, - продолжил он. - Тем не менее, копать под него я не стану - себе дороже.  
Дролайт собирался было возразить что-то, но Ласселз еще не закончил.  
\- Но вот его жену я найду тебе к вечеру, - добавил он и усмехнулся.  
И всякий, кто хоть сколько нибудь знал Генри Ласселза мог бы с полной уверенностью сказать, что усмешка эта не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Сегундус стоял у витрины кондитерской напротив и выбирал пирожные. Миссис Ханифут с большой любовью отзывалась о выпечке из этого небольшого магазинчика, и Джон всегда старался привезти ей немного. Он почти уже остановил свой выбор, когда зазвонил его телефон.  
\- Джон, дорогой, как я рада тебя слышать, - слегка простуженным голосом заговорила миссис Плезанс, и Джон против воли улыбнулся - он всегда счастлив был слышать эту женщину, невероятно жизнерадостную и доброжелательную.  
\- Я тоже рад, - ответил Джон. - Полагаю, что могу поздравить вас с возвращением?  
\- Не совсем, - тяжко вздохнула миссис Плезанс. - Я в Париже, - ответила она. - И благодаря этой ужасной простуде говорю, как парижанка, и они принимают меня за свою, - пожаловалась она.  
Сегундус искренне посочувствовал пожилой леди и посоветовал раздобыть пару таблеток Нурофена или чего-нибудь аналогичного противопростудного. Миссис Плезанс поблагодарила его за совет, но после удрученно сказала.  
\- Боюсь, Джон, я звоню тебе не только за советом или чтобы пожаловаться на парижан. Я вынуждена завершить свои странствия и вернуться домой как можно скорее, - миссис Плезанс вздохнула, но дальнейшие слова заглушил ее кашель. - Ты бы очень меня обязал, если бы смог встретить меня на Сент-Панкрас... - проговорила она, придя в себя.  
Джон тотчас же заверил миссис Плезанс, что непременно встретит ее и очень настоятельно начал советовать сиропы от кашля.  
\- О, дорогой Джон, - осторожно, чтобы не закашляться снова, рассмеялась миссис Плезанс в ответ, - ты ничуть не меняешься. Я уже в этом их Гар-дю-Нор, и мой поезд через десять минут, так что время пить сироп я уже пропустила.  
\- Простите, - сказал Сегундус смущенно, мысленно согласившись с тем, что да, он не меняется - как был неуклюжим растяпой, так и остался, - я забыл спросить, когда вас встретить.  
Миссис Плезанс назвала Джону точное время прибытия и номер платформы, где он сможет встретить ее, и он с неопровержимой уверенностью подсчитал, что на ужин к доктору Ханифуту он не попадет. Пирожные остались в витрине, и Сегундус с чувством крайней вины по отношению к пирожным и к доктору Ханифуту, стал звонить последнему.  
Доктор Ханифут принял его сбивчивые извинения без всяких возражений - ему довелось свести знакомство с добрейшей миссис Плезанс, и сейчас он искренне за нее переживал.  
\- Конечно, Джон, - сказал он взволнованно. - Езжай и встреть бедняжку. Яблочный пирог моей Мэри подождет.  
\- И передайте мои извинения миссис Ханифут, - тут же нашелся Сегундус, чувствуя себя еще более виноватым.  
\- Конечно, она будет... - тут доктор Ханифут прервался, и Джон слышал, как кто-то его окликнул - вероятно, кто-то из медсестер, потому что, судя по времени, Ханифут еще был в отделении. - Она будет немного ворчать, - вернулся к разговору тот. - Но быстро тебя простит, и мы устроим торжественное примирение, когда выдастся свободный вечер.  
Джон заверил своего доброго друга, что непременно свободный вечер образуется, и что он будет рад загладить свою вину. Доктора Ханифута еще раз позвали, и на фоне зазвучал недовольный мужской голос, показавшийся Сегундусу знакомым.  
\- О, Джон, - вдруг торопливо заговорил Ханифут, - тут вдруг образовалась какая-то совершенно нелепая суматоха...  
\- Да, конечно, возвращайтесь к делам, - поспешил заверить его Сегундус. - И еще раз простите за беспокойство.  
Голос на фоне стал громче и звучал очень схоже с голосом детектива Дролайта, с которым Джон имел несчастье говорить утром.  
Ханифут же тем временем передал пожелания скорейшего выздоровления миссис Плезанс и попрощался с Сегундусом.  
А тот, уже завершив звонок, еще несколько минут просил высшие силы о том, чтобы человеком, устроившим "совершенно нелепую суматоху" в отделении не был детектив Дролайт. Интуиция Сегундуса - которой он верил нечасто, но в свете последних обстоятельств полагал, что раз верить самому себе становится все сложнее, то внутренний голос, по крайней мере, сойти с ума не может, и потому прислушаться к нему не помешает - так вот, эта самая интуиция говорила, что от детектива Дролайта не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.

В семь тридцать вечера Сегундус встретил миссис Плезанс и препроводил ее домой, выслушав по пути несколько историй из ее путешествий. Там же, на Стар-Кросс роуд - верно, Сегундуса это наименование почти преследовало, но места, носящие это имя, ему приходились вполне по душе - в знакомом ему до боли доме, он заварил ей большую кружку чаю, порылся в аптечке с молчаливого согласия хозяйки дома, и составил ей подробный перечень нужных лекарств с разъяснением того, как, что, когда и в каком количестве следует принимать. Затем он пообещал навещать миссис Плезанс и оставил ее отдыхать.  
Путь домой занял у него меньше времени, чем он предполагал, и в половине десятого Джон уже был там - на углу Грин Лейн и Кимберли Гарденс. Он взглянул на витрину уже закрытой кондитерской и мимоходом пожалел о том, что все-таки не купил пирожных - к концу дня аппетит вернулся, и ему почему-то неистово хотелось сладкого.  
Сегундус вздохнул и начал подниматься к себе.


End file.
